


La Guía del Viajero del Tiempo

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Amelia es una guía turística temporal. Un día se despierta en Madrid en 1975 sin saber como ni por qué ha llegado hasta allí, y no tiene más remedio que contar con la ayuda de Manolita, la gobernanta de un hotel, Natalia, una misteriosa mujer que entra a trabajar en el hotel el mismo día que ella, y Luisita, la hija de la gobernanta y encargada de un club local, la que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en su amiga y confidente en ese lugar desconocido donde descubrirá una trama que les compromete a todos.





	1. Conoce bien el lugar y el momento al que vas a viajar

Amelia se despertó confundida. Se encontraba acostada en lo que parecía un callejón, pero nada le resultaba familiar.

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y parecía que le estaba a punto de estallar. Mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, se preguntó cómo había llegado a hasta allí. Sus últimos instantes antes de perder el conocimiento estaban borrosos, pero sí que recordaba haberse metido en la máquina del tiempo.

Amelia reposó su espalda en la pared y durante varios minutos trató de hacer memoria, pero la cabeza le dolía aún más cada vez que lo intentaba, así que se rindió al cabo de unos minutos y decidió que lo más prudente era volver a casa.

Recogió su bolso del suelo y sacó de él su transpondedor, pero al encenderlo no era capaz de mantener la señal y se apagaba a los pocos segundos. Después de darle un par de golpes con la mano y otro contra la pared (como se suele hacer en estos casos), Amelia decidió que definitivamente estaba estropeado y no iba a ser capaz de volver con él.

Volvió a mirar en su bolso intentando encontrar otro, pero sin suerte. Estaba claro que en su afán no se había traído el transpondedor de emergencia.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló. Dio varias vueltas sobre el mismo espacio haciendo un repaso mental de su situación. Se encontraba en un lugar y un tiempo que desconocía, no sabía por qué había viajado hasta allí, no recordaba los últimos momentos antes de viajar y no tenía manera de volver.

Inhaló profundamente y trató de mantener la calma. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando asimilar el nuevo entorno. Podía oír gente hablar. Pensó con alivio que al menos reconocía el idioma y el acento. Vale, estaba en España. Pero ¿dónde? Y, aún más importante, ¿cuándo?

Se acercó a la calle principal a inspeccionar. Podía ver a dos mujeres hablando entre ellas. Se encontraban completamente volcadas en su conversación y no habían notado su presencia. Una de ellas llevaba un abrigo de pieles y el pelo rojo cobrizo, y tenía cogido por el codo a su interlocutora, dándole golpes en el brazo de vez en cuando, aparentemente para reforzar lo que le estaba diciendo, que debía ser de extremo interés e importancia. La otra mujer, alta y rubia, la miraba con una mezcla de interés e incredulidad.

Amelia observó el estilo de las señoras que hablaban, y algunas otras personas que vio pasar de cerca, y luego se miró a sí misma para examinar su propio atuendo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo sobre una camiseta y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Aunque el estilo era bastante diferente, no llevaba ninguna tela especialmente moderna o llamativa, así que decidió arriesgarse a caminar por las calles principales.

Pasó por delante de las mujeres siguiendo la calle que finalmente le llevó a una plaza.

“Hotel La Estrella”, pensó para sí, distraídamente, mirando hacia el letrero de un hotel situado enfrente de ella. “¿Por qué me resulta familiar?”

Aún se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando notó un cuerpo chocarse con el suyo y se dio cuenta de que se había dado contra una mujer que justo acababa de salir por la puerta de ese mismo hotel.

—¡Ay, lo siento, lo siento! —dijo enseguida, agarrando a la mujer del brazo antes de que se pudiese caer al suelo.

La mujer se sacudió. Llevaba puesto una especie de abrigo azul, quizás un uniforme.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada, hija, pero hay que andar con más ojo.

—Ya, ya, perdone de nuevo—y luego añadió con una sonrisa —Es que soy nueva aquí y estoy un poco perdida la verdad.

—Ah, ¿que no eres de Madrid?

“¡Ajá, Madrid!”, pensó para sí Amelia.

—Pues no, no soy de Madrid. De hecho, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

—¿Y de dónde vienes?

Amelia se quedó un segundo pensando. Responder la verdad, Segundo Sector de la Estación Espacial Galileo, probablemente levantara alguna ceja en esa época.

—Zaragoza.

—Ah, pues es una ciudad preciosa.

—Sí, eso me han dicho.

—¿Cómo?

—Que digo, que eso me dice siempre la gente.

—Ah, claro, claro. ¿Y qué te trae por Madrid?

A Amelia siempre le han dicho que la mejor forma de mentir es añadir un poco de verdad. Por eso no titubeó cuando dijo:

—He venido para intentar cumplir mi sueño. Dedicarme a cantar y bailar.

—Ah, eres una artista—le respondió, como si de repente toda esa situación tuviese sentido para ella—. Eso explica esa ropa tan moderna que llevas.

—Ah, esto—Amelia se miró a sí misma instintivamente levantando sus brazos como enseñando su ropa—. Sí, no, bueno. Una amiga mía me lo dejó porque me vine sin nada. Pero normalmente no visto así.

—¿Cómo que te has venido sin nada? ¿Nada de nada?

Amelia sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque por dentro se dio cuenta de que su situación era en realidad bastante complicada. Y bastante más de lo que le podía explicar a esa pobre mujer.

—Sí, me tuve que ir rápido de mi casa y no tuve tiempo de hacer una maleta ni nada.

—¿Necesitas algún lugar donde quedarte? ¿Conoces a alguien en la ciudad? Tendrás que encontrar un trabajo para mantenerte… Al menos hasta que encuentres algo de lo tuyo, que no te resultará fácil.

Amelia se sintió abrumada de repente y no supo que responder.

—Escucha, por qué no entras al hotel, te vas a la cocina y les dices que vas de parte de Manolita. Manolita soy yo—añadió señalándose con una mano a sí misma—. Justamente hoy están buscando camareras de piso y te puedo recomendar. Así tendrías un trabajo y un sitio donde quedarte por lo menos.

Amelia se quedó muda un segundo y como pudo titubeó: “eh, sí, vale, gracias”.

—Ahora me tengo que ir, pero vuelvo en seguida. Vete sirviéndote un café.

Llevaba unos minutos esperando sentada en la cocina. Necesitaba un lugar privado para poder buscar en su enciclopedia y al menos intentar averiguar en qué año se encontraba. Cada momento que pasaba era una nueva oportunidad para meter la pata, y si eso pasaba lo mejor que podría ocurrirle es que la tomaran a guasa. Lo peor sería que la encerraran en un manicomio y sabía bien que había épocas en las que eso no era precisamente irse de vacaciones.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando reconoció la voz de Manolita acercándose por el pasillo. Estaba hablando con otra chica que le presentó en cuanto entraron en la cocina.

—Mira, Amelia—le dijo mientras esta se levantaba preparada para estrechar la mano de la desconocida—. Esta chica es Natalia, también se incorpora hoy.

Amelia le extendió la mano y pudo notar la mirada de la nueva mirándola de arriba abajo, concentrándose en su “extraña” indumentaria. Aunque no era sorprendente que una persona se fijase en otra si esta iba vestida de forma estrafalaria, esto iba más allá. De alguna forma supo que la había reconocido y adivinó inmediatamente que no pertenecía a esta época.

La mujer, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se limitó a decir un amable “encantada”. Amelia decidió seguirle la corriente por ahora. Si estaba en problemas lo iba a saber tarde o temprano y, si era por ella, prefería que fuese tarde.

—Bueno, yo me voy a ir a deshacer mi maleta. Nos vemos pronto… Amelia.

Con eso, Natalia salió de la cocina, y Amelia pudo sentir una presión importante saliéndose del pecho.

Se volvió a sentar a la mesa y Manolita la acompañó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te ha sentado bien el café?

—Sí, gracias. Entonces… lo del trabajo de camarera…

—Ah, sí, he hablado con Domingo, el jefe, un hombre muy antipático, todo sea dicho, pero le he hablado de ti y le he contado que tienes muchas ganas de trabajar aquí y ha decidido darte una oportunidad.

—Muchas gracias, Manolita—Amelia se sintió conmovida por la amabilidad que Manolita había mostrado hacia ella, cuando ni siquiera se conocían de nada—. La verdad es que no sé cómo agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Nada, hoy por ti y mañana por mí—le respondió Manolita, con un amistoso estrechón en el brazo.

Se quedaron las dos calladas durante un momento, hasta que Manolita rompió el silencio preguntándole por su vocación.

—Pues a mí siempre me ha gustado el espectáculo, pero de donde yo vengo… —Amelia hizo una mueca negando a la vez con la cabeza, que Manolita supo interpretar como que no lo veían con buenos ojos.

—No está bien visto por tu familia, supongo, ¿no?

—No… Parece mentira que ya estemos en el año…—Amelia arrastró el final de la frase con la esperanza de que Manolita la ayudase a completarla.

—Setenta y… —empezó a decir Manolita.

—Dos mil… —había empezado a decir Amelia al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mil novecientos setenta y cinco! ¿Qué dices del año dos mil? —exclamó Manolita, indecisa sobre si la mujer estaba intentando hacer una broma o tenía problemas psicológicos.

—Jaja—intentó reírse Amelia—, perdona Manolita, estoy tan despistada que no se ni en qué año vivo.

—Ya veo, ya, vas a necesitar otro café.

—Creo que mejor me voy a la habitación y de paso me voy haciendo con el hotel.

—Bueno, me parece bien. Oye, pero, espera—Manolita le cogió por el brazo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse—, quería decirte que mi hija es la dueña de un local aquí cerca, el King’s, y siempre está buscando a gente para que actúe. Si le dices que vas de mi parte a lo mejor te hace una prueba.

Amelia se volvió a quedar sin palabras con la amabilidad de la extraña y solo pudo pensar en la suerte que había tenido con haberse encontrado con una persona así en la que solo podía describirse como las peores circunstancias de su vida.

—Muchas gracias, Manolita. De verdad.

Y con una sonrisa y estrechándole el brazo cariñosamente, se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Cuando Amelia entró en la habitación vio la maleta de Natalia en una de las camas, pero por lo demás estaba desierta.

Rápidamente se sentó en la otra cama y sacó su enciclopedia de su bolso. Esta eran unas gafas controladas por electroencefalografía y unos botones. Buscó rápidamente Madrid, 1975, e intentó absorber cuanto más pudo. Llevaba unos minutos leyendo y viendo información sobre ese año cuando llegó a un dato que le hizo exclamar “¡qué Franco muere en un mes!”.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado de gritar eso en voz alta por ahí.

Amelia se dio la vuelta de un salto, quitándose las gafas rápidamente. Frente a ella estaba Natalia, que parecía que acababa de entrar a la habitación, ya que la puerta se encontraba aún entreabierta detrás de ella.

Amelia se quedó un momento de pie, inmóvil y sin poder decir nada. Parecía que el momento de saber si estaba en problemas había llegado “antes”. Natalia cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a ella.

Entonces, la mujer se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta. Por un corto e irracional momento Amelia tuvo la certeza de que iba a sacar una pistola y liquidarla allí mismo, y estuvo a punto de saltar detrás de una de las camas. Lo que vio en su lugar no le ayudó a relajarse mucho más.

—Soy la inspectora Ana López—dijo la mujer que hasta entonces había conocido como Natalia, sosteniendo en frente de sí una placa de policía, en la que efectivamente se podía ver su foto, su nombre y su rango.

Al ver que Amelia no respondía nada, prosiguió:

—Me encuentro aquí investigando un delito temporal. Me imagino que tú tienes algo que ver.

—No, no, le aseguro que no. Yo sé que toda esta situación es sospechosa, pero le aseguro que no soy ninguna criminal. De hecho, lo único que quiero es volver a casa, lo he intentado pero mi transpondedor no funciona, mire—Amelia se estiró para coger el bolso de encima de la cama, sin mover los pies y con las manos ligeramente levantadas, como si la inspectora realmente estuviera apuntándola con una pistola.

Rebuscó en el bolso, casi sin quitar la mirada de Natalia/Ana, y consiguió sacar el transpondedor. Le dio al botón de encendido varias veces, viendo cómo se apagaba la indicación de señar y haciendo varios movimientos con la cabeza como diciendo “¿Ves? No miento.”

—Vale, muy bien, Amelia—dijo finalmente Ana— ¿Tú nombre es realmente Amelia? Bien, Amelia—prosiguió tras la afirmación de cabeza de esta—, pero necesito que me expliques que es lo que haces aquí.

Amelia suspiró e intentó relajarse. Eso sí iba a ser difícil de explicar.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo no lo sabes?

Amelia comenzó a contarle a la inspectora como se había despertado hace apenas una hora en un callejón y sin recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí.

—Yo soy una guía turística temporal—le dijo mostrándole su propia tarjeta identificativa (Guía Turística de Nivel 3, organización Gulliver)—, no tengo ningún interés político, militar, o lo que sea que esté buscando.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu compañero? ¿No ha venido?

—No estaba cuando yo desperté.

—¿Y qué me puedes contar de esa persona?

—¿De Hugo? Llevamos trabajando juntos 8 años. Fue mi mentor al llegar, y siempre he podido contar con él.

—¿Podría estar metido en algún negocio sucio?

Amelia sacudió la cabeza. ¿Hugo? No podía ser, se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente toda la vida, se habían criado en el mismo sector. Le resultaba inimaginable que él pudiera estar involucrado en algo turbio.

—No, imposible. Hugo no puede ser la persona que está buscando—dijo Amelia con un tono defensivo.

—Está bien, no te lo tomes como algo personal. Tengo que hacer estas preguntas, es mi trabajo.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Perdone. Entonces… ¿Puede ayudarme a volver a casa?

—Ahora mismo no te considero una sospechosa, pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas al presente. Puede que ahora mismo no recuerdes lo que pasó antes de venir, pero sí puedes ser un testigo importante, y esos recuerdos pueden volver a ti en cualquier momento. Además, si, como crees, viniste aquí rápido y sin preparaciones puede que estuvieras escapando de algo, y sería peligroso mandarte de vuelta. Ahora mismo te necesito aquí, y necesito que me ayudes a descubrir que es lo que ha pasado.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Acaso tú no tienes a tu compañero?

—Por supuesto, yo vine aquí con mi compañero, es improcedente viajar en el tiempo solo, pero ahora está siguiendo una línea de investigación diferente. Perdona que no te dé más detalles, pero es estrictamente confidencial.

Ana se acercó a su cama y de su maleta sacó algo de dinero y se lo entregó a Amelia.

—Toma, usa este dinero para comprar algo de ropa, vas dando el cante con lo que llevas puesto. Necesito que trabajes en tu tapadera, una razón por la que estás aquí. E intenta mezclarte con la gente, no debes despertar sospechas. Si alguien se da cuenta de quién eres las dos podemos estar en peligro. Aún no sabemos quiénes son nuestros enemigos.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Lo siento, Amelia. No puedo compartir los detalles de la investigación contigo. Pero sí tengo que pedirte que por favor estés atenta y compartas conmigo cualquier cosa sospechosa que encuentres. Algo turbio está sucediendo con este hotel y con la familia que lo lleva.

Amelia se quedó mirando a los billetes en su mano. Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ella, y se estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que estaba al menos un poco emocionada ante la expectativa.

“Creo que es momento de conocer el King’s”, pensó para sí misma.


	2. Mantén contacto limitado con la gente local

“King’s Road Club”

Amelia estaba delante de la puerta del local del que le había hablado Manolita, cogiendo fuerzas para dar el paso y entrar.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a Madrid, 1975, durante los cuales había empezado a trabajar como camarera de piso, un trabajo que pronto descubrió no le gustaba en absoluto, pero con la verdadera intención de descubrir una posible trama criminal temporal.

Esto no le estaba resultando tan sencillo; el trabajo era tan cansado que casi no le quedaban fuerzas para pensar en nada más. Y esto venía con la dificultad añadida de estar aún adaptándose a un nuevo lugar y momento histórico.

Aunque Amelia llevaba años viajando en el tiempo a diferentes lugares y épocas y estaba acostumbrada a adaptarse y mimetizarse con el ambiente, jamás había hecho un viaje tan largo y, sobre todo, con tanto contacto con la gente.

Y luego estaba esto. Amelia había prometido a Ana inventarse una coartada creíble para no llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas. Le había dicho a Manolita que había llegado a Madrid para convertirse en artista, y ahora le tocaba cumplir con ello.

Cada día después de trabajar investigaba la cultura de aquellos años para intentar refinar el estilo con el que quería actuar (y evitar presentar algo obviamente anacrónico que llamase la atención tanto de los inocentes habitantes del barrio como de los supuestos criminales a los que estaban intentando atrapar). Pensar en la posibilidad de subirse a un escenario y realizar un espectáculo le hacía sobrecogerse con miedo y emoción a partes iguales. Hasta entonces tan solo había actuado de forma privada delante de amigos, pero nunca profesionalmente y mucho menos delante de extraños. Esta era su oportunidad de ser lo que siempre había querido.

Amelia finalmente se decidió a entrar y abrió la puerta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar unos gritos que venían desde abajo:

—¡Gustavo! ¡Las mesas tenían que estar limpias hace una hora! Anda que… Date un poco de brío, hijo, sí es que, de verdad.

Amelia se paró en las escaleras y escaneó el bar buscando la procedencia de los gritos. En seguida dio con su origen, y se quedó mirando un segundo a la rubia temperamental. ¿Había llegado en mal momento? Dudó por un momento, pero finalmente resolvió terminar de bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la chica.

—Perdón, no quiero molestar…

La chica la miró y sonrió inmediatamente.

—No, si no molestas. ¿Qué te pongo?

—En realidad, estoy buscando a María Gómez. ¿Está por aquí?

—No, ha salido no volverá en todo el día. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Creo que lo para esto necesito hablar con María. Mejor vuelvo mañana.

—Lo que sea que tienes que hablar con María, también lo puedes hablar conmigo porque yo soy la encargada—dijo esta última palabra reforzándola con orgullo—y también puedo tomar decisiones. Además, que yo soy su hermana.

—¿Tú también eres hija de Manolita?

—Sí, yo soy Luisita. ¿De qué conoces a mi madre? Espera—Luisita levantó la mano señalándola como si acabase de reconocer a una persona famosa —¿tú no serás Amelia?

—La misma—respondió Amelia con una sonrisa, contagiada con la vitalidad de la camare…ajem, encargada.

—Mi madre nos ha hablado de ti, dice que viniste a Madrid sin nada para cumplir tu sueño. ¡Qué valiente!

—Bueno—se encogió un poco de hombros, se sentía mal por ser llamada valiente cuando el hecho de que estuviese allí era más fruto de la mala suerte que de otra cosa—, en realidad fue más como un impulso. No hay nada de valiente, la verdad.

—¡Toma que no! Ya me gustaría a mí ser tan decidida. Y cuenta, ¿has conseguido ya alguna prueba?

—Pues, precisamente fue tu madre la que me recomendó venir aquí. Dice que tenéis espectáculos.

—Ah… —la cara de Luisita pareció caérsele por un segundo—es que…la verdad es que no tenemos mucho dinero ahora mismo.

—Ya, bueno, lo entiendo, lo pasa nada—Amelia no pudo evitar un tono de decepción.

—Pero, no sé, háblame de lo que haces.

—Bueno, pues yo soy…quiero ser, más bien, vedette.

—¡Vedette! ¡Qué exótico! —Luisita volvió a animarse de repente y Amelia no pudo evitar quedarse prendada de la luminosidad que desprendía aquella chica— Nunca he conocido a ninguna.

—Pues ya me conoces a mí—le respondió Amelia riéndose, contagiada de nuevo de la energía de Luisita— El único problema es que aún no he podido preparar bien un espectáculo. En el hotel hay muy poca privacidad, y comparto cuarto con mi compañera.

—Pues…a lo mejor puedes venir a actuar aquí. Tenemos un escenario, puedes venir algún día después de cerrar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Luisita pareció dudar, pero en seguida contestó:

—Por supuesto.

—¿No tendrías que consultarlo con tu hermana?

—No te preocupes por mi hermana que yo hablo con ella.

—Ay, muchas gracias, Luisita. Es que parece todos en vuestra familia sois unos ángeles. No sé cómo os voy a poder pagar todo lo que me estáis ayudando.

—Pues a lo mejor ¿me puedes dejar que te mire mientras ensayas?

—Por supuesto, hija, después de que me dejas el local. Sería un honor, de hecho. Además, me puedes decir que te parece el número.

—Bueno, pues está decidido, nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Amelia se despidió de ella con una sonrisa que aún le duraba mientras caminaba por la calle de vuelta al hotel.

Cuando Amelia llegó a la cocina del hotel aún estaba montada en una nube después de su conversación con Luisita. Se encontró con Ana que estaba sentada tomando un café abstraída y casi dio un brinco cuando la vio entrar.

—Amelia, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que le había dicho a Manolita que quería ser artista? Bueno, ella me recomendó ir al local de su hija a pedir una prueba.

—¿Y te han cogido? —preguntó Ana con interés y puede que con algo de incredulidad.

—Bueno, no. Pero la encargada me ha dicho que me va a dejar ensayar allí mis números. Y mientras tanto, puedo buscar otros sitios.

—Pero ¿tú sabes bailar, cantar…esas cosas?

Amelia no respondió inmediatamente. No se atrevía a decir la verdad, no porque estuviera mal moral o legalmente, sino porque se avergonzaba de sus propios sueños. De donde ella venía, las únicas salidas profesionales eran trabajar en las minas o como guías turísticos, o sirviendo bebidas a unos y a otros.

—Algo he hecho, ya sabes, como hobby, para entretener a mis amigos. Pero bueno, que al final esto es una coartada, no es que me tenga que dedicar realmente al espectáculo. Si sirve para disimular mientras encontramos lo que estamos buscando, vale. ¿No?

—Sí, sí, eso es verdad—dijo Ana reflexionando— Por cierto, ¿qué has podido averiguar?

Amelia hizo una mueca.

—Nada. De momento todo lo que he visto me parecen movimientos normales de un hotel.

—Ya…creo que si quiero saber más voy a tener que acerarme a los dueños. Carlos me parece el más sospechoso de los hermanos—se quedó en silencio unos segundos meditando, y luego preguntó— ¿Qué me dices de tus recuerdos? ¿Te ha vuelto alguno?

Amelia negó con la cabeza. El primer día que pasó en Madrid tuvo algunos sueños en los que se metía en la máquina del tiempo, pero después de aquella noche había llegado tan cansada que había dormido la noche de un tirón y sin sueños.

—Bueno, paciencia. Seguro que en algún momento vienen a ti, y espero que nos revelen algo que nos ayude.

Amelia asintió, pero por dentro sabía que todo esto estaba dejando de ser una prioridad para ella, y su mente estaba en otro lugar. Concretamente, en el King’s.

—¡María! —Luisita saltó tras su hermana al verla bajar de las escaleras del King’s —¡Espera!

—Ay, Luisita, caramba, ¿qué pasa? Menudo susto me has dado.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy.

—El rodaje ha terminado antes de lo esperado y he querido pasarme por aquí a ver cómo iban las cosas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Aquí? Nada. Bueno, sí, una cosa. ¿Te acuerdas como me hiciste encargada y eso significa que puedo tomar decisiones en tu ausencia?

María entrecerró los ojos, claramente sospechando de su hermana pequeña.

—Sí, Luisi, me acuerdo de la tabarra que me diste. Espero que no me hayas hecho arrepentirme ya.

— María, qué desconfianza. Solo quería hablarte de… ¿te acuerdas de Amelia? La chica de la que nos habló mamá, que había entrado a trabajar al hotel.

—Que había venido de Zaragoza y quería ser artista—terminó María— Sí, me acuerdo, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Pues ha venido hoy por el local preguntando por una actuación…

—Luisita, ya sabes que no hay dinero para contratar a nadie ahora mismo. Mira la caja que hemos hecho estas últimas dos semanas.

—Eso es porque los espectáculos que tenemos ahora son un muermo, y claro, la gente se aburre y se va a otros sitios más animados. Si es que nos estamos quedando anticuadas. Por ejemplo, Amelia, que es vedette…

—¡Vedette encima! Que no, Luisi, que ya sabes que yo no quiero ese tipo de espectáculos en mi local.

—Ya… pero bueno, yo he pensado que la pobre necesita ayuda para empezar y le he ofrecido ensayar aquí.

—¿Ensayar en el King’s?

—Pero solo después de cerrar cuando ya no haya nadie—se apresuró a añadir Luisita.

María se quedó pensando.

—Bueno, mira, vale. Si es sólo a ensayar, puede venir. Yo también me acuerdo de lo difícil que fue para mí abrirme hueco en el mundillo, y si se le puede tender una mano, pues mira. Pero lo de actuar aquí, eso sí que no.

Luisita se llevó a su hermana a sus brazos:

—Gracias, María, si es que eres la mejor, la más generosa, la más…

—Anda, no me hagas más la pelota—dijo María con una voz que quería sonar estricta, pero sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Y mira, he pensado que mejor me voy a casa ya, que quiero ver a Ignacio. ¿Cierras tú?

—Sí, y mañana también, que viene Amelia.

—¿Mañana ya? Bueno, pues nada un beso.

Luisita se volvió a la barra a servir al único cliente que estaba esperando, satisfecha por haber conseguido lo que quería y con ganas de ver al día siguiente a Amelia.

Fiel a su promesa, la noche siguiente Amelia fue al King’s poco antes de la hora de cerrar y se metió en el camerino. Se puso un vestido que había comprado y arreglado ella misma.

Estaba nerviosa y en todo el día casi no había podido comer nada. Estaba dando vueltas por el camerino preguntándose si debería decirle a Luisita que muchas gracias, pero que al final había decidido que camarera de piso de un hotel era en realidad el trabajo de sus sueños, cuando ésta apareció por la puerta, tan animada como siempre, avisándola de que ya se había ido el último cliente y podía salir ya.

Luisita se disponía a dar la vuelta y salir del camerino cuando volvió a mirar a Amelia y pareció darse cuenta de repente de cómo iba vestida. Después de mirarla durante unos segundos, le dijo:

—Vaya, menudo vestido.

—¿Te gusta? Me lo he arreglado yo, aún no está terminado.

Luisita sacudió la cabeza:

—Te queda muy bien. Pareces una vedette profesional.

Amelia se rio con ganas y salió del camerino acompañada de Luisita, con los nervios de hacía unos minutos prácticamente olvidados.

Aún no podía explicarse como, pero hablar con Luisita parecía relajarla y a la vez inyectarla con una nueva dosis de energía y se sentía capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa. Se giró hacia ella para decírselo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Luisita fijos en ella, con su particular sonrisa iluminando su rostro, una inexplicable timidez se apoderó de ella y solo fue capaz de preguntarle:

—¿Tienes el disco que te di?

—Sí, ya lo tengo todo preparado. Cuando quieras.

Amelia se subió al escenario y esperó a que la música empezara a sonar. Cantó una canción que había encontrado gracias a su enciclopedia, pero cambió algo las letras para hacerlas más ambiguas. Poco a poco fue sintiendo la música y fue de nuevo como todas aquellas otras veces que había actuado delante de sus amigos.

Solo que esta vez cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en los de Luisita, que se había sentado en un taburete en frente del escenario, los sentimientos se le agolpaban en la garganta y parecía que todo aquello que estaba cantando lo sentía de verdad, y lo sentía por ella.

Luisita no podía apartar la mirada de la vedette. Nunca le había disfrutado tanto con una actuación y cuando terminó la canción se puso de pie a aplaudir, habiendo olvidado completamente que aquello era tan solo un ensayo.

—Madre mía, Amelia, como me has emocionado.

—Muchas gracias, Luisita—le respondió Amelia con una sonrisa radiante, mientras bajaba del escenario para acercarse a ella.

—Con tu talento seguro que encuentras trabajo en algún sitio enseguida.

Amelia asintió ligeramente.

—Realmente me ha ayudado mucho que me dejases ensayar aquí. Y también te agradezco que te quedases a verme y darme tu opinión.

—Eso te lo tengo que agradecer yo a ti. Además, no te creas que a mí también me viene bien distraerme un rato.

—¿Y eso? —Amelia se sentó en un taburete al lado suyo, su cuerpo completamente girado hacia ella y mostrándose ansiosa de escucharla—. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Luisita pensó en las tensiones entre su familia y los De La Vega, pero decidió que eso era lo último en lo que quería pensar esa noche, así que negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Gracias de todas formas.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea. Vamos, después de lo que tu familia ha hecho por mí.

—Que no nos debes nada, Amelia. Ojalá yo también tuviese una pasión tan clara como la tuya.

—¿No tienes ninguna? —preguntó Amelia, y parecía verdaderamente sorprendida.

Luisita se sintió un poco avergonzada. ¿Cómo le decía a una mujer tan decidida y con tanto talento que ella no tenía ninguna vocación ni ningún talento?

—He intentado mil cosas, pero hasta el momento, nada.

—Bueno—dijo Amelia, cogiéndole la mano –, seguro que tarde o temprano encuentras tu vocación, solo hay que seguir buscando.

—Ojalá tengas razón—asintió Luisita. Recordando de repente la razón por la que estaban allí, le preguntó—. ¿Quieres volver a ensayar el número?

—De hecho, he traído otro preparado, si te apetece verlo.

—¡Cómo no voy a querer!

Con esto, Amelia volvió al escenario para cantar una nueva canción.

Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho entre cantar, intercambiar impresiones sobre cómo mejorar tal cosa o aquella, y hablar de su vida. Luisita salió corriendo, presa del pánico por la bronca que le podía caer en casa, no sin antes prometerle a Amelia que volverían a ensayar juntas pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Este es mi primer fic así que me anima saber que hay gente leyéndolo. Espero que os guste.


	3. No alargues tu viaje más de lo necesario

Manolita entró en la cocina donde estaban las camareras de piso estaban desayunando:

—Vamos, hay que darse prisa hoy, que tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Ahora voy, Manolita—respondió Amelia terminándose de un trago el café que aún tenía en la mano.

Se levantó y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando Manolita la interrumpió.

—Oye, Amelia, que he visto que tú y Luisita os habéis hecho inseparables—Amelia asintió sonriendo—. Cuanto me alegro, mi hija tiene suerte de tener una buena amiga que la aconseje. Estamos sus padres, pero ya sabes cómo son los hijos, tus consejos son los últimos que escuchan.

Inseparables era la palabra. Después de aquella noche en el ensayo se habían visto prácticamente todos los días. Amelia había empezado a ensayar en el King’s varias veces por semana, y cada vez que tenía un descanso en el hotel intentaba escaparse para ir a tomar un café con ella. Incluso varios días desayunaban juntas en el Asturiano, la cafetería de su familia.

Estos últimos también la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Manolita, que era la gobernanta del hotel, la ayudaba y enseñaba lo que podía y en más de una ocasión la había cubierto cuando había cometido algún error. Marcelino, el padre de Luisita, también trabajaba en el hotel de cocinero y muchas veces le preparaba algo para comer o para cenar con los restos de la comida del hotel. Y María solía darle consejos sobre cómo abrirse camino en el mundo del espectáculo –“no trabajes gratis con la promesa de que así te darás a conocer. La gente que ofrece ese tipo de contratos lo único que quiere es explotarte”– ya que ella misma era actriz.

Una noche, Amelia se encontraba en su cuarto del hotel preparando un número nuevo. Estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se dio cuando Ana entró en la habitación No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí cuando se hizo notar con una disimulada tos.

—Ay, Natalia—Habían acordado que la llamaría Natalia incluso en privado para evitar deslices—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Te recuerdo que esta también es mi habitación—le respondió Ana con una sonrisa—. Te vi tan metida en tu ensayo que no te quise interrumpir. Se te da muy bien.

—Gracias. Lo disfruto muchísimo. Tengo unas ganas de poder actuar en directo. Enfrente de un público.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Pues no lo sé, a la hermana de Luisita, María, no le gusta mostrar el tipo de espectáculos que yo hago en el King’s—Amelia respondió con cierta resignación.

Amelia se fue a sentar a la cama y Ana la acompañó.

—¿Sabes que los De La Vega están intentando comprar el Asturiano? —le preguntó Ana.

—Algo me ha contado Luisita. Por lo visto su abuelo está teniendo problemas con los inspectores y se lo quieren cerrar.

—No lo entiendo—Ana respondió pensativa—. Este hotel no es tan rentable. Por lo que he podido averiguar, hasta hace unos años, esta familia tampoco tenía nada. ¿De dónde están sacando el dinero ahora para comprar el hotel y el Asturiano? Por lo visto planean hacerse con toda la plaza.

—¿Eso te lo ha contado Carlos?

—Un poco. No he querido hacer muchas preguntas a no ser que salga el tema.

—¿Qué impresión te da? ¿Sigues sospechando de él?

La inspectora sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé que pensar, Amelia. ¿Sabías que su mujer, Covadonga, murió hace seis años? Y es justo entonces cuando parece que la suerte de esta familia empezó a cambiar.

—¿Casualidad? —preguntó Amelia, algo perpleja por esta revelación.

—No lo sé, Amelia. Estoy confundida. Además…—Amelia esperó a que terminara la frase—. Nada, no importa —dijo Ana, que parecía haber decidido no compartir sus pensamientos, pero Amelia hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

—No. Bueno—Ana se volvió hacia ella—, tengo la sensación de que esto se me está yendo un poco de las manos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Carlos. Me ha invitado a cenar. Como una cita. Amelia, creo que se está empezando a enamorar de mí.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico! —exclamó Amelia.

—¿Cómo que fantástico? Amelia ¿te estás escuchando? Es un lío tremendo. Tengo que pararle los pies.

—Ana, esta es tu oportunidad. Si Carlos está enamorado de ti, estará más vulnerable y podrás sacarle información. Mientras tú estés en control, esto solo puede beneficiarte. Porque—Amelia pausó un momento—a ti no te gusta Carlos ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —respondió inmediatamente Ana—. Supongo que tienes razón, esta puede ser mi oportunidad para descubrir que está pasando aquí y acabar con todo esto de una vez—entonces pareció que la inspectora había caído en algo que no había pensado hasta entonces y se dirigió a Amelia—. Claro, me imagino que tú tendrás ganas de volver.

Amelia suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de que si efectivamente descubrían todo lo que había pasado ya no habría ninguna razón para quedarse allí y tendría que volver a su vida de antes.

Por unas maravillosas semanas, había conseguido olvidarse de que su estancia en ese lugar—y todo lo que venía con ella—era temporal. Más tarde o más temprano iba a tener que decir adiós a todo eso. Al hotel, a los Gómez-Sanabria, al King’s, sus sueños de convertirse en artista profesional, a Luisita.

Sus pensamientos debieron ser evidentes porque la inspectora le preguntó:

—¿Acaso no quieres volver?

—Claro—mintió Amelia, con una sonrisa nerviosa que no fue capaz de engañar a Ana. Ésta la miró con incredulidad y finalmente Amelia confesó—Bueno, lo cierto es que…tengo mucho más aquí de lo que nunca tuve en mi vida en el presente.

—Pero no sé, tendrás gente allí a quién echarás de menos. ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Pareja?

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre murió hace un año, y de mi padre mejor no hablamos. Hace años que no tenemos contacto. La única persona verdaderamente cercana que tengo es Hugo—Amelia pausó y ya prácticamente sin poder contener sus palabras, añadió—: Aquí por fin puedo ser libre de dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación. Y están los Gómez, que son casi como mi nueva familia. Y Luisita…

Ana hizo un gesto de entendimiento, y Amelia temió que estuviese entendiendo demasiado.

—Pero sé que tengo que volver, es solo que…—Amelia se levantó apartándose de su amiga y suprimiendo las lágrimas que empezaba a notar acumulándose en sus ojos—Bueno, que voy a echar de menos todo esto. Se me pasará en cuanto esté de vuelta en el presente seguro.

Ana la miró en silencio y finalmente habló:

—Amelia, siento decirte esto, pero…

—No, no digas nada, Natalia—le interrumpió Amelia, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar lo que Ana tenía que decir—, si yo ya lo sé, que es imposible.

—Más allá de que una relación con Luisita no tendría futuro porque pertenecéis a tiempos diferentes…—Ana se paró, era evidente que no quería decirle aquello—Amelia, aquí la homosexualidad aún está penada. Podrías meterte en problemas, y también a ella.

Amelia sintió una punzada en el estómago. La idea de hacerle daño a Luisita o de causarle ningún mal era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Eso es todo.

Amelia asintió, queriendo escapar esa conversación y el dolor que ese golpe de realidad le estaba causando.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Mejor me voy a acostando ya.

—Sí, mejor, mañana va a ser un día intenso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ana se quedó mirando a Amelia y le dijo:

—No, por nada. Vamos a dormir.

La mañana del 20 de noviembre 1975 Amelia se despertó como siempre y se preparó para empezar el día. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con varias personas reunidas allí y pendientes del televisor.

Amelia tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que se suponía que pasaba aquel día.

“¿Ha pasado un mes ya?”, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar a Amelia. Había estado tan absorta en su trabajo, en sus nuevas amistades y en su nueva vida en 1975 que había perdido completamente la noción de tiempo.

—¿Se ha muerto ya? —preguntó Amelia a la gente reunida allí.

Amelia sintió varios pares de ojos clavándose en ella y se dio cuenta de que quizás no había formulado la pregunta de la mejor manera.

—Quiero decir, ¿se sabe ya algo?

—Se dice que murió esta noche, pero aún no han hecho el anuncio.

Mientras miraba la carta de ajuste, esperando el anuncio oficial de la muerte de Franco, Amelia se acordó de Luisita y de su familia. Se imaginó la buena noticia que esto debía ser para ellos, en especial para el abuelo de Luisita, que era un vocal antifranquista, y decidió ir a hacerles una visita en cuanto pudiese escaparse un momento del hotel.

Luisita estaba trabajando en el Asturiano aquella mañana. La clientela se dividía entre aquellos llorando y lamentando la muerte del dictador, y aquellos que estaban con ánimo de celebración.

Al ver a Amelia a través del cristal, Luisita salió corriendo a saludar a su amiga, deseando compartir las ilusiones que tenía con esa nueva etapa de España.

—Espero que ahora sí, este se convierta en un país libre y democrático—le estaba diciendo Luisita a Amelia. Al ver que esta no compartía su alegría le preguntó— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegras de que España ya no sea una dictadura?

—Sí, claro que sí, Luisita. Lo que pienso es que quizás tenemos que templar nuestras expectativas. Estas cosas llevan tiempo, aunque los gobiernos cambien, las mentes de las personas no lo hacen tan rápidamente.

Luisita iba a contestar, pero María se acercó a las dos en ese momento.

—Nada, el artista de esta noche dice que no viene, habrá que cancelar la actuación—le dijo a Luisita en cuanto llegó, retomando una conversación que había tenido con ella momentos antes.

—Pero, María, ¿cómo vamos a cancelar el número a estas alturas? —Luisita se dirigió a su hermana, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—A ver, Luisi, que se ha decretado que no se pueden hacer espectáculos por el luto. Además, he llamado al artista y me ha dicho que no viene. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

—Pero es que justamente hoy es cuando tendríamos que estar celebrando.

—Si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si por mí fuera, seguiríamos adelante, pero ya me dirás tú de dónde sacamos un espectáculo a estas alturas.

A Luisita se le iluminó la bombilla. Miró a Amelia con una sonrisa cómplice, y señalándola con las dos manos extendidas dijo simplemente:

—Amelia.

—¿Amelia? —repitió María.

—¡Claro! Qué mejor manera de celebrar el fin de la represión de las mujeres que con un espectáculo de vedette.

María se quedó mirándolas a las dos. Luisita estaba prácticamente convencida de que iba a decir que no cuando María exclamó:

—¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón. Amelia, ¿a ti que te parece? ¿Quieres actuar esta noche?

Amelia se quedó visiblemente sorprendida, pero respondió un entusiasmado “sí, claro”.

—Pues está decidido, Amelia, te vienes esta noche al King’s. Y Luisita, a ti te veo luego. Voy a ir abriendo.

A pesar de ser la noche de la muerte de Franco, y que en el King’s había puesto un disimulado cartel de “cerrado”, el local estaba a rebosar de gente de toda clase y condición.

Luisita se había metido en el camerino con ella para ayudarla a vestirse y templarle los nervios.

—Bueno, ya estás—le dijo Luisita. Amelia se levantó de la silla y entonces Luisita le puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros—. Espera un momento—Entonces Luisita levantó una mano para recogerle un rizo que se había salido de su peinado.

El contacto fue corto, pero durante ese instante Amelia se olvidó de como respirar. Las miradas de las dos se juntaron y Amelia fue consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de Luisita y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar la escasa distancia que las separaba.

Luisita también debió sentir algo, porque la soltó de repente y se alejó de ella dos o tres metros. Visiblemente azorada, le dijo que iba a salir a anunciarla y salió corriendo del camerino.

Amelia se quedó sola, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón y preguntándose qué significaba lo que acababa de ocurrir y si las dos habían sentido lo mismo.

Cuando Amelia salió al escenario, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Su baile desprendía sensualidad y belleza. Era una rebeldía en contra del régimen franquista, pero también era una muestra de liberación, una declaración de independencia.

Luisita se encontraba embelesada. Desde el momento en que empezó a sonar la música no había sido capaz de dejar de mirarla. Aunque había estado presente en muchos de sus ensayos, nunca la había visto hacer striptease. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la figura de Amelia mientras bailaba y poco a poco iba descubriendo su cuerpo. Completamente hipnotizada, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse casi sin ella darse cuenta.

Cuando terminó la actuación, Luisita aún sostenía un vaso que había cogido segundos antes de que empezase para servir a un cliente que estaba en la barra. “¿Me pones el whiskey, por favor?” escuchó decir al hombre que aún estaba esperando. Como saliendo de un hechizo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró el vaso que tenía en la mano. “Sí, claro, perdone”, le respondió, mientras miraba de reojo en dirección al camerino dónde Amelia había entrado, esperando verla salir.

Amelia salió del camerino y se dispuso a saludar a todas las personas que se aceraron a saludarla. Ana estaba entre ellas y se deshizo en halagos en cuanto la vio. Había ido con Carlos, el cual también la felicitó, lo que hizo que Amelia se ruborizase. Carlos podría ser un peligroso criminal temporal, pero por encima de todo era su jefe y la idea de que la viera haciendo un espectáculo de ese estilo le hacía sentir algo incómoda.

Todavía tuvo que esperar un rato hasta poder acercarse a la persona con la que de verdad quería hablar. Aprovechó un momento en el que la barra se quedó despejada para saludar a Luisita.

—Ay, Amelia, ¡qué exitazo! —le dijo exhibiendo unos billetes en la mano—. Vamos a hacer la mejor caja que hemos tenido en meses. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Ya verás como mi hermana te pide que actúes aquí pronto otra vez.

—No sabes cómo me alegro, Luisita—le respondió Amelia igualmente feliz, con una gran sonrisa en la cara—. Ojalá sea así, me encantaría volver a actuar aquí. Ha sido mágico.

La camarera empezó a comentar animadamente lo mucho que le había gustado su número y cómo todo el mundo había estado pendiente de ella.

Amelia no pudo evitar quedarse prendada mirándola. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todas las razones para rechazar aquellos sentimientos que luchaban por salir a flote. Uno, sus días en 1975 estaban contados. Dos, la homosexualidad en aquella época estaba penada y un descuido podría llevarlas a la cárcel, o peor. Tres, Luisita probablemente no sintiese lo mismo por ella, y alguien de aquellos tiempos podría rechazarla si llegase a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y acabar con su amistad para siempre.

Pero nada de eso podía ya frenarla. No le importaba que lo suyo fuese imposible. Que no le correspondiese. El sufrimiento que le esperase. Amelia quería permitirse sentir lo más fuerte e intenso que había sentido nunca por nadie.

Ninguna palabra de advertencia le habría servido para conseguir alejarse de ella. Y Amelia no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se estaba enamorando de Luisita.


	4. Confía siempre en tu compañero

Amelia se acostó esa noche con la música, las voces, los aplausos, todo sonando aún en su cabeza. Pero a pesar de la mezcla de emociones que daba vueltas sin parar en su mente, el cansancio pudo pronto con ella llevándola al mundo onírico a los pocos minutos.

En sus sueños estaba Luisita. Bailaban juntas en un King’s al principio rebosante de gente, pero que poco a poco las iba dejando solas. Luisita la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído. Aunque no pudo descifrar sus palabras, sí pudo sentir su aliento en la cara. Amelia la quería besar, se estaba acercando poco a poco…

De repente escuchó un golpe seco, como si alguien estuviese llamando a la puerta. Se giró y pudo ver a Hugo a través del cristal de la máquina del tiempo. “¡Amelia!”, estaba gritando, a la vez que daba golpes en la puerta. Se volvió a dar la vuelta, pero ya no estaba Luisita. Se encontraba recorriendo los estrechos pasillos de su empresa. Dio la vuelta a una esquina y a lo lejos pudo ver dos figuras. “Ya tienes el hotel La Estrella”, alcanzó a escuchar, se quiso acercar más, pero no pudo. Una de las figuras reparó en ella. Era Hugo. Amelia empezó a correr, pero su compañero la perseguía. Estaba sin aliento. Entró en la primera puerta que encontró. Dentro había una máquina del tiempo. Sabía que Hugo estaba detrás de ella. Abrió la máquina y se metió dentro. Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de evitar que entrase Hugo. Éste seguía dando golpes, llamando su nombre, diciéndole que abriera la puerta. Amelia sintió pánico. Se estremeció con una sensación de calor y frío a la vez, le costaba respirar. Podía notar gotas de agua recorriendo su cara, probablemente de sudor, o quizás eran lágrimas.

Hugo no paraba de gritar su nombre. Sintió una mano en su hombro y la escena se desvaneció. Amelia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con total oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la falta de luz pudo distinguir una cara asomada encima de ella, a la cual pertenecía la mano que seguía posada sobre su hombro. Amelia se dio cuenta de que aún estaba jadeando. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba. Esa no era su habitación, o su trabajo. “Amelia, ¿te encuentras bien?”, escuchó decir a la mujer. Mientras los muebles de la habitación empezaban a cobrar forma, los recuerdos de Amelia volvieron a su mente. Estaba en 1975. Madrid. En la habitación de empleados del hotel en el que había estado trabajado las últimas semanas.

Amelia se echó hacia atrás y posó su espalda en el reposacabezas de su cama.

—Amelia, ¿estás bien? —le volvió a preguntar Ana—. Estabas como murmurando en sueños.

Amelia asintió levemente, aún si poder hablar.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—No—respondió finalmente Amelia—. Hugo.

—¿Cómo que Hugo? ¿Tu compañero?

Amelia asintió de nuevo.

—Fue él, Ana. Estaba huyendo de él cuando me metí en la máquina del tiempo. Le escuché hablar con otro hombre, sobre el hotel La Estrella. No estoy muy segura de cuánto alcancé a oír, pero él se dio cuenta de que les había visto.

—¿Estás segura de que fueron recuerdos y no solo una pesadilla?

—Estoy segura, Ana. No me preguntes por qué, pero lo sé.

Ana asintió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. No dijo nada durante varios minutos, y Amelia agradeció el gesto.

—Amelia, si estaban hablando sobre el hotel, eso quiere decir que Hugo definitivamente sabía de este sitio. Probablemente haya estado aquí.

Amelia volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si de repente de doliese la cabeza.

—¿Pudiste reconocer al hombre con el que hablaba? ¿Podría haber sido Carlos? ¿Gabriel? ¿Álvaro?

—No lo sé, Ana—Amelia sacudió la cabeza ligeramente en un gesto de frustración.

Su amiga pareció entender lo difícil de procesar que esa revelación le resultaba, y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Amelia se recostó contra su pecho. Quiso decir algo más pero no le salían las palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía. Hasta el momento había insistido en creer en la inocencia de su mejor amigo. No sabía cómo asimilar que la única persona en la cual habría puesto la mano en el fuego la había engañado. De alguna forma era como descubrir que su amigo era en realidad otra persona.

Al día siguiente por la noche, Amelia fue al King’s a tomar una copa y tratar de desconectar.

—Hombre, la artista del momento—le recibió Luisita—. Que sepas que ya han venido tres personas preguntando por ti.

—Vaya, qué bien—respondió Amelia un poco distraída.

—¿Y esa cara?

—Nada, Luisita, que dormí mal anoche.

Amelia echó un vistazo a su alrededor y le llamó la atención una chica sentada sola en una de las mesas que parecía estar mirando ansiosamente a la puerta. Un par de veces también la cazó mirándola de reojo a ella.

—¿Sabes quién es esa chica? — le preguntó a Luisita

—¿Esa de allí? —Luisita la señaló con la cabeza mientras secaba un vaso—. Es Nieves, trabaja con Miguel en la revista—le explicó, refiriéndose a uno de los camareros del King’s, que hacía poco había fundado una revista con unos amigos—. Es la secretaria.

La mirada de Nieves volvió a posarse sobre Amelia. Pareció dudar unos instantes antes de acercarse.

—Hola—le preguntó con una voz tímida, como nerviosa—. Te he visto antes por aquí. Trabajas en el hotel La Estrella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es—le respondió Amelia algo intrigada.

—Es que quería preguntarte…No sé si conocerás a Ana…

—¿A quién? —preguntó Amelia casi exclamando. No podía ser…No podía estar refiriéndose a la misma Ana.

La chica hizo un gesto con las manos, dándose un golpe en la frente.

—¡No, perdón! Natalia. Es que siempre confundo esos dos nombres—quiso arreglar Nieves.

Amelia abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró de reojo a Luisita para intentar adivinar si parecía sospechar algo, pero la camarera seguía entretenida en sus quehaceres y no pareció haberse dado cuenta del error de Nieves.

—Ya, claro, jaja, yo también los confundo, no creas—le siguió el cuento Amelia en voz alta—. Ven conmigo un momento—y diciendo esto la agarró por el brazo y prácticamente se llevó a rastras a la chica hasta una mesa al fondo del local.

Mientras tanto, Luisita continuó recogiendo unos vasos hasta que entró una mujer pelirroja que se apoyó en el extremo izquierdo de la barra, haciéndole una señal a Luisita para que se acercara.

—¿Le pongo algo?

—En realidad, vine para preguntar por Amelia, la vedette. ¿Sabes si va a volver a actuar pronto aquí?

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero le aseguro que lo anunciaremos cuando tengamos una fecha. El espectáculo de ayer fue un éxito.

—Y… ¿no sabrías como podría contactarla?

—Pues…a ver, es que yo sus detalles personales no se los puedo dar, obviamente, pero si me da su tarjeta se la puedo pasar a Amelia.

La mujer sacó de su bolso su tarjeta de visita y la dejó sobre la barra. “Sara”, alcanzó a leer Luisita.

—¿Y para qué quiere hablar con Amelia? ¿Es representante de artistas?

Sara sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy una admiradora más. Pero no niego que me gustaría conocerla más a fondo.

—Ya…—respondió Luisita, un poco descolocada—. La verdad es que mucha gente ha venido preguntando por ella. Se ve que ha tenido mucho éxito, sobre todo entre los hombres

—Y con algunas mujeres—le dijo con una sonrisa significativa.

—Sí, pero quiero decir, con los hombres es diferente.

—No necesariamente. También hay mujeres a las que nos atraen otras mujeres.

Luisita terminó de juntar las piezas del puzle, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. ¿Acaso esa mujer pretendía seducir a Amelia?

—No te escandaliza, ¿verdad? Las mujeres a las que nos gustan las mujeres hemos existido desde siempre, de la misma manera que existen hombres a los que les gustan otros hombres. Lo que pasa es que nosotras siempre hemos sido invisibles.

—No, claro que no me escandalizo—mintió Luisita, de repente sintiendo como si una bola de fuego estuviese ardiendo en su estómago—. Lo que pasa es que Amelia…—añadió acercándose a la mujer—pues es que ella no es de esas.

La mujer pareció divertirse con la reacción de Luisita.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?

¡¿Qué cómo estaba tan segura?! Luisita estaba enfurecida. Pero ¿quién era la mejor amiga de Amelia? ¿Aquella mujer o ella?

Luisita sacó un cuchillo de detrás de la barra, esgrimiéndolo con su mano derecha.

—Voy a cortar unos limones—le dijo, y con esto se fue hacia el otro extremo de la barra, sin coger la tarjeta, por su puesto.

Al fondo del local, Amelia había estado hablando con Nieves.

—¿Tú eres la compañera de Ana? —le preguntó Amelia, haciendo que su susurro pareciera un grito.

—No, no sé de qué me hablas…—tartamudeó un poco Nieves, pareciendo incluso menos convincente que antes.

Amelia se cubrió los ojos con una mano intentando no perder la paciencia. Le indicó a Nieves que se sentase y le acompañó sentándose en una silla cerca de ella.

—Escúchame, sé quién es la inspectora López, estoy trabajando con ella.

—¿Te ha contado…todo, todo?

—Nieves, yo también soy del futuro.

La chica se echó hacia atrás, pestañeando y visiblemente desconcertada.

—¿Cómo…? Pero…—intentó sacar las palabras—. ¿Tú también eres policía? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

—No soy policía, yo vine aquí…accidentalmente. Bueno, es una historia larga de contar. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La chica agachó la cabeza como avergonzada.

—Nieves—respondió.

—¿No te mandaron con una identidad falsa?

—Sí, pero es que, cuando llegué aquí y me preguntaron cómo me llamaba, me puse nerviosa, y en el momento, pues les dije mi verdadero nombre.

Amelia no salía de su asombro.

—Es que a mí lo de espiar, pues no sé me da muy bien—le siguió contando Nieves—. A mí se me da bien llevar los papeles, buscar errores, el trabajo de oficina. Por eso se me da tan bien el trabajo de secretaria. En la revista están muy contentos conmigo.

—Nieves, eres consciente de que no estás aquí en una beca de aprendizaje, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya—dijo con un pequeño tono de culpabilidad. Probablemente hubiese preferido que ese hubiese sido su cometido—. La inspectora López me encargó que me infiltrara en la revista para vigilar a Álvaro de la Vega. Él está viviendo con su tía Ascensión, y sus primos, Carlos y Gabriel.

—¿Y has podido averiguar algo?

—Que Álvaro no puede estar involucrado con nada turbio.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Amelia le preguntó con genuina curiosidad. ¿Qué podría haber descubierto que le hacía hablar con tanta certeza?

—Pues que he estado con él y le conozco. Es un buen tío. No es la clase de persona que se metería en negocios ilegales.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sabes que es inocente en todo esto porque te parece majo?

—A ver, yo sé cómo suena, pero sé que no es él. Y necesito hablar con la inspectora porque yo no puedo seguir investigándole.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sospecha de ti?

Nieves desvió la mirada, evitando mantener contacto visual con Amelia.

—No, no exactamente.

Amelia esperó a que continuase, pero ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

—Es que con todo esto de espiarle pues al final hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y…ayer nos besamos.

—Ya—Amelia se echó hacia atrás en su asiento—. Y porque a ti te ha tratado bien, piensas que no puede tener una doble vida, ¿no? —El doloroso recuerdo de Hugo y su traición volvió a su mente como relámpago.

—No es solo eso. Es que, aunque él quisiera, que sí, el chico es muy mono—A Nieves se le escapó una sonrisa malamente disimulada diciendo esto—, pero la verdad que yo tampoco le veo con suficientes luces como para montar un negocio con algún viajero del tiempo.

Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír. A Nieves realmente parecía gustarle aquel chico.

Entonces ella misma desvió la mirada hacia Luisita, que en ese momento estaba hablando con una pelirroja en la barra. La realidad era que no podía culpar a Nieves por su escarceo con Álvaro. Si Luisita la correspondiera, ella también perdería la cabeza, y se olvidaría de todo lo que tienen en contra para empezar una relación con ella.

—Bueno, yo hablo con Ana. Y por favor, no hables de ella más, y menos si vas a meter la pata como antes.

Amelia se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a Luisita que había dejado de hablar con la mujer de antes y ahora estaba cortando limones (alguna gente quizás usaría la palabra “descuartizar”). Luisita estaba tan metida en su tarea que tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba delante suyo.

—No sabes lo que me acaba de decir la mujer que ha venido hace un rato—le dijo cuando finalmente reparó en ella.

—¿La pelirroja que estaba hablando contigo? —Luisita asintió— ¿Qué quería?

—Pues, mira—le dijo acercándose como si le fuese a contar algo super importante y super secreto—, me estuvo preguntando por ti. Qué cuando volvías actuar y me dijo—hizo una pausa dramática aquí—que era una admiradora tuya.

—Pues qué bien, ¿no? —dijo Amelia, halagada por la admiración que estaba recibiendo, pero confundida por la forma en la que Luisita se lo estaba contando.

—Es que no es una admiradora normal, no te creas—le explicó Luisita haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano—. Es que, me dijo que te diera su tarjeta, porque te quería conocer más a fondo. Ya sabes, personalmente.

Amelia seguía sin entender y no fue capaz de formular una respuesta.

—Amelia. Hija. Que es que hay que decírtelo todo. Que es lesbiana.

—Ya, bueno, me imagino, pero no sé cuál es el problema—respondió honestamente Amelia.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —respondió Luisita, que parecía completamente escandalizada con todo eso—. Que te quería seducir una mujer. Una mujer. Pero yo ya le dije que tú no eras de esas. Y por supuesto que no le cogí la tarjeta.

A Amelia se le cayó el alma al suelo. El momento que había estado temiendo que pasara había llegado y no se sentía preparada.

—Claro…Te parece mal.

—A ver, Amelia—le dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera evidente—. A ver, que no es que me parezca mal, si yo—dijo señalándose a sí misma—, yo soy una persona moderna y progresiva, y claro que me parece bien que existan esas personas, y que deberían tener derechos. Lo que no me parece bien es que intente ligar con mi amiga. Pero yo ya le dije que tú eras normal.

Aquello último resonó en los oídos de Amelia.

Normal. Amelia se había estado preparando para escuchar algo así, en esa época ni siquiera era lo peor que se podía escuchar cuando se hablaba de la homosexualidad, pero cuando llegó lo sintió como si un cuchillo de hielo se hubiese clavado en sus entrañas, dejando un frío gélido en su interior.

—Ya. Entiendo—le respondió Amelia como pudo.

Luisita debió darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba porque dejó su diatriba de antes para preguntarle.

—¿Te pasa algo, Amelia? Te has quedado como muy seria.

—No, no me pasa nada Luisita, es que estoy cansada, ya te dije que anoche dormí mal. Mejor me vuelvo para el hotel e intento descansar. Hablamos mañana. Buenas noches, Luisita.

“Vale, buenas noches. Descansa” Amelia le escuchó decir a Luisita mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Amelia intentó contener las lágrimas mientras caminaba por la calle de vuelta al hotel, pero para cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación estas ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Aquella noche el King´s estaba más lleno de lo habitual, probablemente como resultado de la publicidad que la actuación de Amelia el día anterior les había dado. Cuando por fin llegó su hermana María, Luisita salió corriendo tras ella.

—Menos mal que has llegado, que entre Miguel y yo esta noche no damos abasto.

María echó una mirada al local, también sorprendida por la afluencia. Le dijo que saldría en un momento a ayudarles, que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y hacer una llamada, y entró en la oficina.

Luisita se fijó en Ignacio, el marido de su hermana, que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara larga? —le preguntó Luisita mientras volvía detrás de la barra a seguir preparando copas.

—Pues nada, que he discutido con María.

—A ver, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? —le preguntó riéndose Luisita.

—Pero ¿por qué tengo que haber sido yo? Vale, que he perdí un poco los papeles. Pero es normal. Hoy viene un tío y se le acerca a María y delante de mí le empieza a decir que si qué guapa es, que si qué talento…

—Y claro, te pusiste celoso. Ignacio, tienes que entenderlo, que María es una actriz famosa y tiene muchos admiradores y estas cosas pasan.

—¡Qué no son celos! A ver, imagínate que tú tienes un novio, ¿vale? Y viene una tía, y delante de ti se dedica a mirarle, porque no sabes este tío como la miraba a María—añadió sacudiendo la mano—, y a piropearle, y a decirle lo mucho que le gusta. ¿A qué a ti también te sentaría mal?

Luisita intentó imaginarse la situación. Se intentó imaginar teniendo un novio, saliendo de la mano por la calle y que una mujer se le acercase y empezase a hablar con él, a hacerle cumplidos, a pedirle su número... Luisita hizo una mueca de indiferencia, no era capaz imaginarse sintiéndose molesta por eso. Pero entonces, una imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Miró instintivamente hacia la zona de la barra donde había estado hablando con la pelirroja sobre Amelia. Se acordó de cómo le había dicho que quería “conocerla” mejor y la misma ira contenida de antes volvió a formarse en su interior, sintió que el calor se le subía hasta la punta de las orejas y unas ganas tremendas de hacer daño se apoderaban de ella.

—Claro—le respondió mientras se imaginaba tirándole de los pelos a la pelirroja—, claro que sí, Ignacio. Si yo tuviera un novio, o una buena amiga, por ejemplo, y viniese alguien a decirme que le gusta y a pedirme su número porque la quiere conocer mejor, pues claro a mí también me molestaría.

—¿Qué dices de amiga? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Luisita estaba a punto de explicarle lo complemente razonable que era sentirse molesta porque otra persona intentase ligar con su mejor amiga, cuando María les interrumpió.

—¿Ya te ha estado contando Ignacio el ataque de celos que ha tenido?

—¡Qué no son celos, María!

—Sí, son celos. Pero ¿sabes qué? Que me da igual—le dijo cogiendo a su marido por el mentón—porque yo a ti te quiero tal como eres, con tus celos y todo.

María se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en los labios, y a Ignacio le pareció suficiente para terminar la discusión.

Luisita se quedó mirándolos enternecida, pero pronto su mente volvió a ir hasta la mujer pelirroja, y a Amelia. ¿También había sido su reacción un ataque de celos? A lo mejor, pensó. Celos de amiga. Porque el hecho de que no pudiera soportar que una mujer intentara ligar con ella, o incluso un hombre, era una reacción normal de amiga. Solo quería protegerla. Y quizás tuviese un poco de miedo de perder la relación que tenían, de no verla todos los días, de no ser ya más la persona más importante en su vida.

Un cliente hizo que saliera de sus reflexiones.

—María, ¿te importa atender tú? Voy a tomarme un descanso.

—Sí, anda, que llevas ya mucho rato aquí. Oye, pero—le dijo María examinándole la cara—¿estás bien?

Luisita le respondió forzando una sonrisa: “sí, claro”. Y salió corriendo hacia el camerino, donde se sentó durante la siguiente hora intentando buscar una explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sin querer admitir la única respuesta que se le ocurría.

Amelia se levantó al día siguiente decidida a ser una nueva mujer. Se acabó estar detrás de Luisita, se acabó hacerse ilusiones de tener una vida en 1975. A partir de ese momento se iba a centrar exclusivamente en buscar evidencia sobre lo que había pasado entre Hugo y los dueños de La Estrella para volver a casa lo antes posible.

Intentó hablar con Ana, pero ésta había salido temprano de la habitación, así que fue a desayunar primero a la cocina, con la intención de buscarla después para contarle lo de Nieves e intentar trazar un plan.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando entró a la cocina del hotel y se encontró a Luisita de pie allí, con su abrigo aún puesto.

—Hola, Luisita. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luisita se dirigió a ella con una de esas sonrisas suyas que iluminaban toda la habitación, y Amelia se supo desarmada, con todas sus buenas intenciones de aquel día saliendo por la ventana antes de haber siquiera tomado el desayuno.

—Pues he venido a verte a ti—enfatizó la última palabra y la señaló con un dedo.

—¿A mí? ¿Y eso? —Amelia estaba verdaderamente descolocada entre las cosas que había estado pensando, las ilusiones que muy a su pesar seguían dentro de ella, y que aún no se había tomado un café.

—Pues ¿por qué va a ser, Amelia? Por las actuaciones. Mi hermana me ha dicho que quiere que vuelvas a actuar mañana mismo.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Acaso no te viene bien? —preguntó Luisita, de repente dubitativa ante la falta de reacción de Amelia.

—No, no es eso, mujer. Es solo…es que estoy sorprendida—En alguna parte de la mente de Amelia se quería hacer paso la determinación de antes de alejarse de Luisita, recordándole la conversación de la noche anterior. Pero con ella ahí, delante suyo, con su sonrisa, con su mirada ilusionada, Amelia fue incapaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no—. Sí, claro, Luisita. Actuaré mañana otra vez.

Al final de su turno, Amelia fue directamente a su habitación, totalmente abstraída pensando en que número iba a representar al día siguiente. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con Ana, que estaba sentada en la cama con Carlos, besándose apasionadamente.

—¡Perdón! —dijo automáticamente Amelia, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano y haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación.

—No, no pasa nada Amelia—le dijo Ana, que cuando volvió a mirar ya estaba de pie y arreglándose la falda de su uniforme—. Don Carlos, es mejor que hablemos mañana.

—Sí, mejor —le respondió Carlos que estaba visiblemente sofocado y alternando la mirada entre Ana, Amelia y la puerta —. Hablamos…—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Bueno, eso. Buenas noches. Y buenas noches a ti también, Amelia.

—Buenas noches, Don Carlos—alcanzó a decirle Amelia antes de que Carlos cerrase la puerta.

Amelia entonces se dirigió hacia Ana, con la boca abierta y una expresión que exclamaba “¿qué ha pasado aquí?”

—Me dijeron esta mañana que me estabas buscando—le dijo simplemente Ana, aparentemente haciendo como si los últimos minutos no hubieran ocurrido.

Amelia la miró, intentando adivinar algo en la cara de Ana, pero ésta había asumido una expresión completamente seria. Por lo visto no iban a hablar de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eh, sí. Quería contarte…—Amelia necesito unos segundos para recordar lo que quería contarle aquella mañana, la escena que acababa de ver aún estaba fresca y en primer plano en su memoria—Ah, que ayer conocí a Nieves.

—¿Cómo que la conociste? —le preguntó Ana.

—Pues se acercó a mí, preguntando por Ana.

—¿Cómo qué Ana? —Ana abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Querrás decir Natalia?

Amelia negó con la cabeza, y procedió a relatarle el encuentro de la noche anterior.

—Madre mía, qué lio—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Ana cuando Amelia terminó de contarle—. Tenemos que terminar con esto ya, antes de que sea Nieves la que eche todo a perder.

Luisita pasó los siguientes dos días en un estado de completo caos emocional. Por una parte, quería evitar hablar de Amelia y por otra quería hablar de Amelia a todas horas. Algunas veces sacaba el tema disimuladamente (“María, ¿qué opinas de Amelia” le preguntaba Luisita. “Pues que tenías razón, es muy buena artista, sus espectáculos son de muy buen gusto” le respondía María distraídamente mientras revisaba las cuentas). Por momentos se convencía de que lo que tenía con Amelia era solo una estrecha amistad y la conversación con la tal Sara solo le había hecho confundirse. Otras veces se sorprendía a sí misma en ensoñaciones en las que besaba y acariciaba a Amelia. Y cuando se permitía considerar la posibilidad de que estaba enamorada de Amelia, otras dudas le atormentaban. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Y su abuelo? ¿La seguirían queriendo como antes?

La noche del espectáculo, la misma dualidad se manifestó cuando intentaba hablar con Amelia. Por momentos se quedaba encandilada mirándola, pero cuando se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos prácticamente salía corriendo. A veces quería contarle todo lo que sentía, y otras se negaba que hubiese nada de lo que hablar.

Para Amelia, la noche de la segunda actuación en el King’s fue incluso mejor y más especial que la primera. María y Luisita se esforzaron en promocionar su espectáculo entre los locales del barrio y pusieron un poster en la puerta. Cuando empezó, el sitio estaba a rebosar de gente.

Amelia acabó quedándose hasta más tarde de lo que había pensado. Durante toda la noche las conversaciones con Luisita le resultaron de lo más extrañas. Su amiga parecía alternar entre cercana e indiferente con ella, y a veces le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de confesarle algo, pero justo entonces cambiaba de tema o buscaba cualquier excusa para irse. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo confusa que era la situación, Amelia no pudo evitar albergar la esperanza de que de verdad algo se hubiera despertado en el corazón de Luisita y se quedó con ella hasta la hora de cerrar.

—Encima hoy me toca recoger sola—le dijo a Amelia cuando se quedaron solas en el King’s—. Mi hermana se tuvo que ir porque mañana rueda, Miguel no tenía turno y Gustavo siempre encuentra alguna excusa para escaquearse.

—Yo te ayudo a recoger—le ofreció Amelia. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver al hotel, o de despedirse de Luisita.

—¿Cómo me vas a ayudar a recoger? Tendrás que descansar.

—No—le dijo con una sonrisa—. Mañana es mi día libre.

Luisita miró a su alrededor y luego a Amelia.

—Pues en ese caso…la verdad es que te lo agradezco muchísimo—aceptó la oferta Luisita, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa, y Amelia pensó que valía la pena lavar todos los vasos sucios del mundo por tal de verla sonreír de aquella forma.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo, Luisita entró a la oficina para guardar el dinero y terminar de hacer las cuentas del día, mientras Amelia se quedó a esperar fuera, paseándose por el escenario intentando absorber cada momento que había pasado sobre él.

—Siempre te gustó el escenario—dijo una voz familiar.

Amelia se dio la vuelta de repente y le vio.

—¿Hugo?

—¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde está tu amiga la rubia, con la que estás todo el tiempo?

Amelia pensó en Luisita que estaba en esos momentos la oficina.

—Se fue a casa—mintió, esperando que Hugo no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba aún en el King’s, con miedo de lo que le pudiese hacer—. Sus padres se preocupan si llega tarde, así que me dejó las llaves para que cerrase yo.

—Cuánta confianza—dijo tranquilamente Hugo, mirando alrededor suyo, acercándose poco a poco a la vedette.

—Hugo, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Amelia. Intentó hacer que su voz saliese calmada, pero sentía su corazón acelerándose y se dio cuenta de que había dado unos pasos hacia atrás mientras hablaba.

—Lo mismo que tú, por lo visto. ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que habrías ido corriendo a chivarte, pero por lo visto tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba. No pudiste resistir la tentación de dedicarte a lo que de verdad querías, ¿verdad?

—No nos parecemos en nada—la respondió Amelia—. Y esto no es lo que parece.

—Ah, ¿no? Porque lo que parece es que te estás convirtiendo en una estrella del espectáculo, y esto no es precisamente un tour turístico.

—Si estoy aquí es porque viajé escapando de ti. Y cuando quise volver mi transpondedor no funcionaba. Llevamos semanas intentando saber qué es lo que ha pasado, y qué relación tienes con los de la Vega.

—¿Llevamos? —La sonrisa de Hugo se borró de repente y Amelia supo que había cometido una equivocación—. ¿Tú y quién más? ¿Con quién has estado hablando?

La expresión de su compañero había cambiado totalmente, ahora en su cara aparecía una mezcla de miedo y furia, y Amelia se sintió acorralada mientras Hugo avanzaba hacia ella.

—Cálmate, Hugo, por favor.

Se dio con la espalda en la pared y extendió las manos intentando pararle.

—¡Contesta! ¿Quién está detrás de mí? ¿Cuánto sabe?

—Hugo, por favor, tranquilízate —Ahora él la había cogido por los hombros, y Amelia estaba temblando bajo los gritos de ese hombre.

Hugo la sacudió mientras le gritaba, y Amelia empezó a gritar “¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, suéltame!”.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe y Hugo cayó inconsciente al suelo al lado de Amelia.

Amelia miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Luisita en el mismo lugar donde había estado Hugo sosteniendo una silla entre las manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer!  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	5. No le cuentes a ningún local que eres un viajero del tiempo

Cuando Amelia vio la cara de Luisita, ésta tenía el susto pintado en la cara. Poco a poco fue bajando la silla que evidentemente había usado para golpear a Hugo y empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—Luisita se llevó una mano a la boca—. Pensé que ese hombre te estaba haciendo daño, así que cogí lo primero que vi y le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero claro, es que a lo mejor es que era un amigo tuyo actor y estabais ensayando una escena—Luisita estaba hablando tan rápido que casi no se paraba para coger aire—y vengo yo y le doy un sillazo en la cabeza, si es que soy una inconsciente y no pienso las cosas…

—Luisita, tranquila—la interrumpió Amelia, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, intentando que se calmase—. No era un amigo mío, era…—Amelia pensó que, en realidad, al menos en algún momento sí había sido amigo suyo—. Es complicado de explicar.

Luisita miró hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Hugo.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Luisita con evidente nerviosismo en la voz.

—No lo sé—Amelia miró a su compañero y se acercó poco a poco a ponerle dos dedos en su cuello para tomarle el pulso, intentando no tocar nada más, como si fuera a levantarse de repente si alteraba su cuerpo de alguna manera.

A los pocos segundos pudo sentir los ligeros y rítmicos golpes en las yemas de sus dedos que indicaban la presencia de latidos.

—Está vivo—anunció Amelia—. Solo está inconsciente—Se levantó y se aceró hasta Luisita—. Le has debido dar un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Luisita desvió la mirada tímidamente, visiblemente avergonzada, y musitó un “lo siento”.

—No, no lo sientas—dijo, volviendo a poner su mano sobre Luisita—. Si no llegas a intervenir, a saber de lo que hubiese sido capaz—añadió, volviendo a mirar a Hugo, y preguntándose como podía ser la misma persona con la que había pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos durante los últimos 20 años.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó Luisita.

Amelia reflexionó unos momentos. No podían llamar a la policía, obviamente. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco podían dejarle así.

—Bueno, primero de todo, vamos a atarle por si acaso. ¿Tienes alguna cuerda?

Luisita y Amelia buscaron por el King’s algo para poder atarle las manos a Hugo, que seguía completamente inconsciente, y acabaron usando una corbata que tenían entre el vestuario.

—¿Crees que estará seguro con eso?

Amelia se encogió de hombros. No era la clase de cosa que hacía todos los días.

—Supongo.

—Entonces…—Luisita se giró para mirarla— ¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que ha pasado?

Amelia la miró. La mujer que tenía delante la acababa de salvar, posiblemente hasta la vida, y no se sentía capaz de seguir mintiéndola y engañándola. No solo no le parecía justo, tampoco le parecía seguro mantenerla ajena a todo esto.

Le dijo que la siguiera y entraron juntas en el camerino. Se sentaron las dos la una junto a la otra, y Amelia respiró aún sin saber cómo explicarle todo lo que le tenía que contar.

—Lo que te voy a decir ahora, Luisita, sé que va a sonar muy raro y no me vas a creer, pero espero que consideres todo lo que hemos pasado juntas y que sepas, aunque sea en lo más profundo de ti, que puedes confiar en mí.

Luisita abrió un poco la boca, pero no materializó ninguna palabra. Tan solo hizo un gesto confuso e hizo ademán de asentir. Amelia pensó que seguro ya se estaba imaginando lo peor (aunque dentro de lo razonable, como que formaba parte de alguna mafia o algo así) y que tenía que apresurarse a contarle la verdad antes de que la mente de Luisita hiciera el trabajo por ella.

Cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola firmemente a los ojos le dijo:

—Luisita—respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando—, vengo del futuro.

Luisita entrecerró los ojos un momento, pero después los volvió a abrir acompañándolos con una sonrisa abierta y una pequeña risa.

—¡Venga ya! Amelia. ¿De verdad crees que voy a caer por eso?

Amelia consideró la posibilidad de reírse con ella, fingir que era una broma y contarle cualquier milonga. Pero luego se acordó de Hugo, como él conocía el local donde trabajaba, incluso sabía quién era ella…No quería ponerla en peligro, pero no contarle lo que estaba pasando podía suponer exactamente eso.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Luisita—Amelia le dijo esto con total seriedad y sin apartar la mirada de su amiga, que esta vez sí que entendió que Amelia no estaba de broma y, abriendo los ojos con cara de susto, retiró sus manos de las de Amelia.

—¿De qué estás hablando Amelia? —Luisita apartó la mirada de Amelia, cerró los ojos y movió las manos delante suya en un gesto incrédulo—. No puede ser, eso no es posible.

Amelia suspiró y se levantó a coger su bolso, que había dejado en el camerino cuando se vistió para la actuación.

Se acercó de nuevo a Luisita, que seguía sin mirarla y parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo delante de ella. Sacó el transpondedor del bolso y lo sujetó delante de Luisita, que no tuvo más remedio que echarse hacia atrás y mirarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Luisita.

—Es un transpondedor. Es lo que usamos para volver al presente. Bueno—se corrigió a Amelia—, para ti, el futuro.

El transpondedor era un aparato negro, rectangular, poco más grande que la mano de Amelia. Parecía más pesado de lo que era. Tenía un botón lateral táctil para seleccionar las coordenadas, que eran mostradas en el cuerpo del transpondedor usando nombres y números oficiales, y que correspondían a máquinas del tiempo específicas. De la esquina superior izquierda salía una especie de correa rectangular, con sensores que funcionaban por electrodermografía en uno de sus lados, que el usuario tenía que fijar alrededor de su muñeca.

Luisita lo miró con curiosidad y al fin se atrevió a cogerlo. Le dio varias vueltas en la mano, probablemente intentando decidir si un aparato así tenía que venir del futuro o sí podría ser algo fabricado en esa época, aunque fuese desconocido para ella.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Bueno, este en particular no funciona—Amelia extendió una mano para encontrar el botón de encendido en la parte superior del aparato. La luz de encendido apareció en verde, seguida de una segunda luz, de conexión, que parpadeó en rojo durante tres segundos, y finalmente las dos luces se apagaron—. Normalmente, la luz roja se vuelve verde. Puedes seleccionar otro lugar de destino—Señaló al botón lateral, que con el transpondedor apagado era invisible—, pero yo casi nunca he tenido que usarlo, siempre vuelvo a la misma máquina de la que salí.

Luisita se quedó mirando fijamente al transpondedor que aún sujetaba en la mano. No se había movido desde que Amelia se lo dio. Ésta decidió que era mejor dejarla pensar y no volvió a decir nada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante lo que a Amelia le pareció una auténtica eternidad, pero finalmente Luisita sacudió la cabeza y devolviéndole el transpondedor le dijo:

—Esto no es ninguna prueba. Podría ser cualquier juguete.

Amelia asintió. Había esperado eso. Por eso volvió a coger el bolso decidida y sacó lo único que no iba a ser capaz de negar.

—¿Unas gafas? —preguntó Luisita cuando Amelia le entregó la enciclopedia.

—Sí, pero tienen todo el conocimiento histórico de la humanidad. Todo lo que sabemos de todos los años, está en esas gafas. Lo llamamos la enciclopedia, y todos los que viajamos en el tiempo tenemos una. Así es como somos capaces de mimetizar con el ambiente. Buscamos el lugar y el momento donde vamos a ir y nos empapamos de la cultura, ropa, dinero…

Luisita aún estaba dándole la vuelta a las gafas en sus manos, claramente recelosa con todo eso.

—Déjame un momento—Amelia cogió la enciclopedia de las manos de Luisita. Las abrió y usó los botones para prepararla. Después le puso las gafas a Luisita y le dijo—: Ahora piensa en algún momento y algún año.

Por unos segundos, Luisita no respondió. Pero después dio un fuerte grito y se quitó las gafas de un manotazo—Amelia tuvo que lanzarse a recogerlas antes de que cayesen al suelo—levantándose de la silla con un salto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Luisita estaba temblando.

Amelia se preocupó entonces de haberla asustado demasiado sin querer. Nunca le había mostrado a nadie del pasado la enciclopedia y desconocía el efecto que podría tener en alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado a esa tecnología. Las imágenes no se proyectaban tanto en las gafas como que se veían directamente en la mente, a través del sistema de encefalografía.

—Perdóname, Luisita—le dijo, estirando hacia ella su mano derecha, pero sin tocarla—. No era mi intención asustarte.

Luisita dio un par de pasos hacia a Amelia, y esta la guio nuevamente hacia la silla con un ligero contacto en su brazo izquierdo. Amelia se volvió a sentar al lado de su amiga y esperó unos segundos a que Luisita se recobrara.

—Perdóname—repitió—, pero tenía que mostrarte algo que supieras que no puede ser de esta época. No puedo hacer más para demostrarte que digo la verdad, solo puedo esperar que confíes en mí.

Luisita volvió a mirarla a la cara, paseando sus ojos por su rostro, sin duda deliberando si la confianza que le procuraba Amelia era suficiente para creer la historia más estrafalaria que había escuchado nunca.

—Vale—pareció rendirse Luisita, echándose hacia atrás y llevándose su mano izquierda al puente de su nariz—. Te creo. Aunque…esto es una locura—añadió con una risa nerviosa.

Amelia suspiró aliviada y le volvió a coger la mano derecha a Luisita, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Luisita se quedó mirando sus manos y después se dirigió a Amelia.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, de todos los sitios, de todas las épocas, ¿por qué Madrid? ¿Por qué…el King’s?

—En realidad, estoy aquí por casualidad. Yo soy una guía turística temporal, me dedico a llevar a turistas a diferentes épocas y momentos históricos. Grandes eventos, como la batalla de Troya, que sí, ocurrió de verdad—aclaró Amelia—, la toma de la Bastilla, aunque es peligroso y los turistas tienen que tomar un curso de preparación, o el Stonehenge durante el neolítico.

—Madre mía, Amelia—le dijo Luisita, que ahora sí parecía fascinada—, qué interesante.

—Bueno—se encogió de hombros Amelia—, a todo te acostumbras—Amelia se acordó de las ganas que había tenido en su momento de dejar todo aquello—. Pero un día, hace poco más de un mes, me desperté aquí. En Madrid. Sin saber por qué y, lo que es peor, con mi transpondedor estropeado y sin medios para volver a casa.

—¿No puedes volver a casa? —prácticamente exclamó Luisita, con una expresión de genuina preocupación.

—Bueno, sí y no. El primer día aquí, en el hotel, conocí a Ana, que es la chica que tú conoces como Natalia.

—Espera, espera—Luisita levantó una mano hacia Amelia—¿Natalia también viene del futuro?

Amelia asintió.

—Natalia se llama en realidad Ana López y es una inspectora de policía. Vino para investigar un crimen temporal. No me quiso dar detalles cuando nos conocimos, supongo que porque para ella yo también era una sospechosa, pero yo intuyo un delito de fraude temporal.

Luisita había abierto la boca cuando Amelia le contó lo de Natalia y aún no había sido capaz de cerrarla.

—Entonces… ¿Hugo es un criminal? —preguntó Luisita reaccionando por fin.

Amelia se echó hacia atrás en la silla, desviando la mirada de Luisita por primera vez en esa conversación.

—Hugo era mi compañero de trabajo. Y más allá de eso, él era mi amigo. Mi confidente.

Luisita miró hacia la puerta, en dirección al lugar donde, hacía menos de media hora, el hombre al que Amelia acababa de llamar amigo la había estado zarandeando y gritando. Luisita se volvió otra vez hacia Amelia con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Justo antes de viajar aquí le sorprendí hablando con alguien. No sé si en su momento yo me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero él me vio y yo me asusté. Salí corriendo y me metí en una máquina del tiempo. Debía ser la misma que él había usado para venir antes aquí, porque aparecí en el callejón de detrás del hotel.

Amelia hizo una pausa, pero Luisita no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con cara de entendimiento así que continuó.

—Yo jamás hubiera sospechado de él, Luisita. Nos conocemos desde…prácticamente desde siempre. Si es que éramos como hermanos. Cuando por fin recordé lo que había pasado no podía creérmelo, pero esta noche cuando me encontró aquí me lo terminó de confirmar.

Amelia le contó la conversación que había tenido con Hugo antes de que Luisita interviniera.

—Pero supongo que ahora Natalia…digo, Ana—se rectificó Luisita—, le detendrá.

—Me imagino, pero aún no sabemos con quién ha estado trabajando. Ana sospecha de los dueños del hotel, Carlos y Gabriel.

Luisita reaccionó con eso.

—Los de la Vega. Claro, así como están consiguiendo hacerse con todo el barrio. Con ayuda del futuro.

—Pues sí—corroboró Amelia—, eso parece. Pero no tenemos forma de probarlo. Ana se ha estado acercando a Carlos, pero no ha conseguido mucho.

Amelia se fijó en Luisita entonces. Estaba echada hacia atrás en la silla, con la mirada perdida, pero más relajada.

—Así que guía turística temporal—le dijo de repente con una sonrisa—. En comparación, esto te parecerá de lo más común y ordinario.

—No te creas, Luisita—Amelia le respondió con otra sonrisa, sintiendo como si un peso se hubiera salido de su cuerpo y el aire fuera más ligero ahora entre las dos.

—¿Tienes alguna anécdota?

—Bueno—Amelia dirigió la mirada al techo, intentando pensar en algo interesante, de repente deseosa de impresionar a su amiga—, por ejemplo, escuchar el latín hablado por los romanos es muy gracioso, tiene como un acento italiano. Y la gente en la edad media huele fatal, cuando vuelves al presente te tienes que duchar cinco veces. Ah, y Galileo no dice eso de: “y sin embargo, se mueve.”

Luisita empezó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Amelia que ésta respondía de buena gana cuando sabía la respuesta, y en un momento incluso sacó su tarjeta de guía turística para enseñársela a Luisita.

—¡Qué bien sales en esta foto! —le dijo Luisita, y Amelia no supo si lo decía en serio o la estaba tomando el pelo, pero entonces su amiga vio algo que le llamó la atención—. ¿3096 es tu año de nacimiento?

—Sí—le respondió Amelia sin darle más importancia, pero temiendo que aquello hubiera vuelto sobresaltar a Luisita, que aún seguía boquiabierta mirando la fecha.

Entonces le devolvió la tarjeta con una expresión que Amelia no fue capaz de descifrar.

—Más de mil años nos separan. Tu vida debe ser muy diferente—Amelia no respondió, preguntándose en su lugar a qué venía ese comentario—. Ahora entiendo…

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Amelia al ver que no continuaba la frase.

Luisita sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo que te resultara indiferente cuando te dije que aquella chica era lesbiana—Amelia recordó inmediatamente esa conversación, y volvió a sentir una punzada en el estómago. Se fijó en Luisita que ahora estaba visiblemente ruborizada, con el color subiéndole por las mejillas—. Claro, de dónde tu vienes… Seguro que en el 3096 debe de ser normal.

—Sí—le respondió suavemente Amelia—. En mi presente ese tipo de cosas no tienen importancia.

Luisita estaba tan sonrojada que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ojalá yo viviera en esa época.

Amelia quedó atónita. ¿Estaba queriendo decir lo que ella creía? Pensó en preguntarle por qué, pero mirando a su amiga decidió intentar no tensar más la situación.

—Te debo parecer una palurda.

—No, claro que no—se apresuró a asegurarle Amelia—. Tampoco te creas que todo es de color de rosas—comenzó a contarle, esperando aliviar un poco el ambiente—. De dónde yo vengo tengo la libertad de ser quién soy en ese sentido…

Luisita, que hasta entonces había estado mirando al frente, con la cara prácticamente hundida en las manos, se giró a mirarla en cuanto Amelia pronunció esas palabras.

—Pero—continuó Amelia intentando no hacer caso de la expresión perpleja de Luisita—, hay otras cosas que no tengo. Yo nací en una estación espacial, y los que somos de allí tenemos un número limitado de opciones. Jamás habría podido dedicarme profesionalmente a lo que de verdad me gusta, que es la música y el baile.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

—Pues porque a ese tipo de trabajo, y a casi todos en realidad, solo la gente de la tierra tiene acceso, e incluso ellos lo tienen difícil si no son de la familia adecuada. Yo podría intentar ir allí, pero sin contactos, sin un nombre, sin haber ido a las escuelas de arte y danza…Nunca podría haberme dedicado a esto.

Luisita pareció reflexionar sobre lo que Amelia le acababa de contar.

—Lo que he aprendido en todos los viajes—prosiguió—es que cada época tiene sus desafíos, sus injusticias. Al final, no es la situación en la que hemos nacido, si no lo que hacemos con lo que nos ha tocado vivir lo que nos define. Y quizás no tenemos mucho poder a gran escala, pero como tratamos a aquellos que tenemos cerca es lo realmente importante.

—Entonces serías feliz aquí…—Luisita volvió a sonreírle—Al menos en ese aspecto.

—Sí—Amelia sonrió abiertamente, recordando todo lo que había disfrutado las últimas semanas—. Haber venido aquí, poder cumplir mi sueño de hacer un espectáculo, de trabajar como artista. No me extraña que Hugo pensara que…

Amelia se paró en seco. Hugo. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Ella y Luisita llevaban hablando cerca de una hora y se habían olvidado de su antiguo amigo, el cual habían dejado inconsciente en el escenario, con las manos atadas con una corbata.

Amelia salió corriendo a buscarle para confirmar que todavía seguía ahí, pero cuando vio el escenario, su cuerpo había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está? —prácticamente gritó Amelia.

—¿Crees que ha escapado? —preguntó Luisita mirándola con preocupación.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza con gesto de desesperación. Junto con Luisita buscaron por el King’s pero no le encontraron y era obvio que ya no estaba allí.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono, Luisita? —Amelia cogió el teléfono que estaba en la barra tras el gesto de consentimiento de su amiga y llamó a Ana para citarla esa misma noche allí en el King's.

Ana llegó a los quince minutos acompañada de Nieves, que tenía cara de acabar de salir de la cama.

Luisita había colocado unas sillas en un círculo en medio del local. Antes de sentarse, Ana se quedó mirando a Luisita.  
—¿No sería mejor que Luisita no estuviese presente? —le preguntó a Amelia como si ella no estuviese delante.

—Puedes hablar delante de ella, le he contado todo—le respondió simplemente Amelia, tomando asiento.

—¿Cómo que le has contado todo? ¿Todo todo?

—Sí—dijo Amelia fingiendo no hacer caso a la expresión de pánico de Ana.

Ana volvió a quedarse mirando a Luisita y ésta no supo si debería sentarse o no.

—¿Y qué piensas? —le preguntó finalmente Ana.

—Bueno…—se encogió de hombros Luisita, nerviosa y algo intimidada ahora que sabía que estaba rodeada de personas que venían del futuro (del 3122 nada menos).

—Me imagino que no ha sido fácil de procesar algo así.

Luisita volvió a encogerse de hombros, de nuevo incapaz de decir nada más a la inspectora (¡del futuro!). Ana y Nieves se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y Luisita decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Supongo, entonces, que Amelia te habrá puesto al tanto de que Nieves y yo somos policías y que estamos investigando un crimen temporal.

Luisita asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Amelia, intentando adivinar en su expresión si había algo que tenía que decir o hacer, pero ésta se limitó a sonreírla y de alguna manera esto la calmó un poco.

—Bien—asintió Ana, como evaluando la situación—. De todas formas, no me parece prudente que le hayas contado todo a Luisita, Amelia—ahora se estaba dirigiendo de nuevo a su compañera del hotel—. Es un riesgo, por no mencionar que va en contra de la guía.

—No es como si fuera obligatorio seguir la guía al pie de la letra. Esto es un caso de necesidad, Ana. Hugo puede ser peligroso y creo que estará más preparada si al menos sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

—Pero no podemos ir saltándonos las reglas a la torera, Amelia…

—Perdón—interrumpió Luisita, que se había perdido en aquella conversación—. ¿Qué es “la guía”?

—La guía del viajero del tiempo—clarificó Ana—. Es una serie de leyes…

—Más bien como normas de conducta—le rectificó Nieves.

—Sugerencias—aportó Amelia, dirigiéndose a Luisita.

—…que todos los que trabajamos viajando en el tiempo tenemos que seguir—terminó la frase Ana—. Es decir, arqueólogos, historiadores, guías turísticos, o policías temporales como Nieves y yo. Cada país tiene la suya, pero todas dicen más o menos lo mismo.

—Incluye reglas como no trabajar por dinero en el pasado—le dijo Nieves—, limitar la duración de los viajes a dos días, o mantener poco contacto con gente del pasado.

—Pero ¿no habéis roto todas esas ya? —preguntó confundida Luisita.

Amelia miró a Ana inclinando la cabeza con una media sonrisa y su amiga no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

—Está bien, pero, Luisita—se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, puntuando todo lo que estaba diciendo con la mano—, esto es muy importante, no puedes contarle nada de esto a nadie. A nadie.

—No, claro que no—le respondió Luisita con firmeza. Sabía que tenía que ser así, y estaba decidida a mantener el secreto. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella sentía lástima de no poder confiar en su hermana María y en sus padres, a los que nunca había sido capaz de ocultarles nada durante mucho tiempo.

—Y espero que tú no le hayas dicho nada a Álvaro—añadió Ana, esta vez refiriéndose a Nieves.

Nieves levantó la cabeza al instante y miró a Amelia.

—¿Le contaste lo de Álvaro? —le dijo a Amelia con tono de reproche.

—Sí, me lo contó—respondió Ana en su lugar—. La verdad, Nieves, no me puedo creer que te hayas liado con Álvaro. En este trabajo hay que mantener la cabeza fría.

—A ver, Ana—intercedió Amelia—, que yo a ti también te vi besándote con Carlos ayer mismo.

—Lo mío con Carlos es diferente. Yo a él le estoy estudiando.

—¿Los dientes?

—¡Amelia, por favor!

Luisita tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

—Bueno—la inspectora pareció decidir dejar ese tema—, volviendo a lo que hemos venido a discutir aquí. Lo que está claro es que Hugo definitivamente tiene negocios en Madrid. Me supongo que en ningún momento te dijo con quién.

—Todo pasó muy rápido, Ana. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando con alguien se volvió como loco. Yo creo que se había relajado cuando me vio actuar, pensando que no había dicho nada de lo que vi y que estaba seguro.

—Ahora que sabe que la policía está detrás de él tendrá más cuidado, y seguramente vaya a ver a la persona con la que está tratando para decirle que se cubra las espaldas—elucubró Ana, un poco para sí misma—. Esto era precisamente lo que no queríamos que pasara—echó un suspiro fuerte—. No me puedo creer que le dejaras escapar.

Amelia adoptó una postura defensiva.

—Quizás no tomé las mejores decisiones en su momento, pero yo no soy policía, yo no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con criminales. Y, además, ese criminal en concreto era mi amigo.

—Perdón, Amelia—se disculpó rápidamente—tienes razón. Solo estoy frustrada por esta situación. Estamos dando vueltas en círculo. En este momento podría estar hablando con Carlos o con Gabriel. Siento que todo lo que hemos hecho estas semanas no ha servido para nada.

Luisita se limitó a escuchar, sintiéndose culpable por haber sido en parte responsable de que Hugo escapara.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué estamos buscando? —se atrevió a preguntar Luisita.

Ana intercambió miradas con Amelia y Luisita.

—Está claro que lo mejor es que os ponga al tanto de todo ya. Cómo ya sabréis, bueno, tú no, Luisita—se rectificó al fijarse en la camarera, que era la única del grupo que no había viajado desde el siglo 32—. Bueno, en esencia, los eventos temporales dejan una señal cuántica. Pero cuando viajamos al pasado y cambiamos algo, se queda reflejado en esa señal, aunque para nosotros parezca que todo es como ha sido siempre. Siempre se puede ver si se ha cambiado el pasado a través de esa señal.

Luisita asintió, preguntándose qué significaba la palabra “cuántica” pero sin querer interrumpir para preguntar.

—Existe un departamento internacional que se dedica a examinar las señales cuánticas en busca de cambios, y cuándo estos suceden se alerta a las autoridades competentes en ese caso. Normalmente cosas pequeñas como hablar con alguien o cambiar algo de sitio no son significativas, no son ni detectables. Pero cuando ocurre algo importante, el cambio que aparece en la señal es evidente y se debe rectificar. En este caso, parece ser que alguien desapareció de la línea temporal. Eso solo puede ocurrir por dos motivos, alguien murió antes de tiempo, o esa persona desapareció porque viajó a otra época.

Amelia asintió con gesto de entendimiento y dijo:

—Por eso crees que la persona con la que estaba hablando Hugo era uno de los de la Vega.

—Empecé la investigación barajando ambas posibilidades, pero cuando me contaste tu sueño, bueno, tus recuerdos, me pareció claro que tenía que haber estado hablando con alguien de esta época.

—Pero, aquí no tenemos máquinas del tiempo, que yo sepa. ¿Cómo pudo haber ido al futuro? —preguntó Luisita.

—Hasta donde sabemos, la única manera de viajar al futuro es usar el transpondedor de alguien que ha viajado al pasado—le aclaró Ana—. Es decir, Hugo tiene que haberle dado el suyo a alguien.

—¿Pero por qué haría eso? —Ahora era Amelia la que hablaba—. No tiene sentido, sabía que eso se le pondría en la mira.

—No, no tiene sentido. No hay ninguna razón para que haya venido aquí a llevarse a alguien al futuro. De hecho, yo sospecho que ha estado tratando con los de la Vega varios años, pero tampoco tengo forma de demostrarlo.

—Pero los de la Vega solo se mudaron al barrio hace unos meses—recordó Luisita.

—Ya, pero esta familia no tenía dinero hace unos años. Ni siquiera tienen más hoteles, ¿de dónde ha salido el dinero para comprar la Estrella?

Luisita pensó todo aquello. Era cierto que parecían haber salido de la nada cuando compraron el hotel de Benigna.

—¿No puedes pedirles que te entreguen sus documentos?

—Aquí no tengo jurisdicción. No puedo presentarme, enseñarles mi placa y decirles “soy una detective del futuro, entregadme todos vuestros documentos y extractos bancarios”. Créeme, mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Pero a los investigadores temporales no nos queda más remedio que hacer de espías cuando nos toca investigar en el pasado.

—A lo mejor yo puedo ayudar—dijo de repente Luisita, casi sin pensar—. Yo conozco al abogado que asesoró la compra del hotel. Él tuvo que hacer una investigación de las finanzas de los de la Vega. Quizás yo…—Luisita se sintió de repente intimidada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella y se preguntó si estaba diciendo alguna tontería—. Quiero decir, yo puedo intentar colarme en su despacho y coger los documentos. ¿Eso ayudaría?

—Luisita, eso ayudaría muchísimo—le dijo Ana, con un tono de sorpresa—. ¿De verdad crees que serás capaz?

Luisita miró a su alrededor, preguntando se si se acababa de meter en un berenjenal, pero cuando se fijó en Amelia, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

—Sí—asintió con renovada confianza, sonriendo a Amelia a su vez—. Contad conmigo.

Ana, Nieves y Amelia se disponían a salir del local cuando ésta última se dio la vuelta para decirle adiós a Luisita, que estaba recogiendo las sillas, pero en el último segundo decidió pedirles a sus compañeras que se adelantaran y fue hacia donde estaba Luisita.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo a su amiga, que se había metido detrás de la barra para coger las llaves.

—Claro—le dijo, acercándose a Amelia.

Amelia levantó la ceja inquisitivamente sin decir nada.

—Bueno—Luisita emitió una pequeña risa—, creo que mañana me voy a despertar pensando que todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy ha sido un sueño.

A pesar del tono jocoso de Luisita, Amelia pudo adivinar algo de verdad detrás de sus palabras. Ella misma no se imaginaba como habría reaccionado de haber estado en su lugar.

—Has sido muy valiente esta noche—le dijo, y en un gesto espontáneo, alargó la mano para retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo ademán de retirar la mano, pero entonces se fijó en el cambio de la expresión de Luisita, la cual había borrado la sonrisa para reemplazarla por una intensa mirada.

Amelia fue consciente en ese momento de lo cerca que se encontraban la una de la otra. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta y, sin poder contenerse más, se acercó a Luisita y la besó.

Casi había esperado que Luisita se apartara o la separase de un empujón, pero al notar que no solo eso no sucedía, sino que los labios de Luisita aceptaban el beso, sus manos se empezaron a mover lentamente hasta posarse suavemente sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Para Amelia, todo sucedió a cámara lenta. Había esperado tanto que llegara ese momento, y lo había imaginado tantas veces, que se preguntó si estaba soñando.

Quería memorizar cada instante, cada sensación, para poder llevárselo con ella cuando aquel sueño inevitablemente terminase.

La mente de Luisita iba a mil revoluciones. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo era completamente diferente a las otras veces. Desde la sensación de los labios de Amelia sobre los suyos a la mano en su espalda que iba dejando una marca de fuego allí donde se posaba.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, su mano izquierda se encontró acariciando la mejilla de Amelia, y pensó en como aquella persona era su mejor amiga, aquella vedette que había llegado un día a pedirle trabajo y de la cual prácticamente no se había separado desde entonces. Se acordó de todos los hombres—y mujeres—que la habían visto actuar y pensó con cierto orgullo en cuántos desearían estar en su lugar en aquel momento.

Luisita no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía esa gran vedette allí, con ella, una simple camarera sin ningún talento especial. Amelia era una gran artista y…No, era una viajera del tiempo. Una mujer que había estado en miles de lugares, de tiempos, y había conocido gente de todo tipo.

Luisita se sintió de repente la inseguridad apoderándose de ella.

—Uff, qué tarde se ha hecho—dijo Luisita, separándose de Amelia y alejándose varios pasos—. Mis padres me van a matar. Me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos mañana.

Y diciendo esto, salió corriendo hacia la oficina, dejando a Amelia detrás sin oportunidad de decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final me ha quedado el capítulo muy largo, espero que no haya sido muy pesado de leer.
> 
> Es difícil mezclar algo tan sci-fi como viaje en el tiempo con algo tan poco sci-fi como una telenovela sin que suene algo ridículo, el choque de géneros es enorme, pero supongo que ahí está la gracia.
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, y espero que haya gustado.


	6. No te aproveches de tu conocimiento del futuro para sacar provecho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be gay, do crimes."—Luisita Gómez

Las hermanas Gómez estaban desayunando juntas en el Asturiano. María llevaba un rato hablando, pero Luisita había desconectado hacía varios minutos, su mente muy lejos de aquella cafetería.

“…máquina del tiempo”, Luisita le escuchó decir a María, lo que le hizo saltar como un resorte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices de la máquina del tiempo?

María parpadeó varias veces, y se inclinó hacia ella antes de repetir lo que le acababa de decir.

—Te estaba contando que me han pedido hacer una prueba para la radio, para una versión de del libro de La Guerra de los Mundos, que es de un autor inglés que también escribió El Hombre Invisible, La Máquina del Tiempo…—comenzó a enumerar María.

—Pero ¿qué dices de máquina del tiempo ni máquina del tiempo? Que esas cosas son imposibles, María.

—Ya sé que es imposible, Luisita, te estoy hablando de un libro que...

—Es que no sé porque tenemos que hablar ahora de viajes en el tiempo, ni de cosas que no son posibles, ni bobadas como esas—le volvió a interrumpir Luisita con sus conocidos aspavientos.

—Pero, a ver, ¿se puede saber que te pasa a ti esta mañana, que estás histérica?

—A mí que me va a pasar. A mí no me pasa nada. Te pasará a ti algo, que no paras de hablar de tonterías de viajes en el tiempo—Y levantándose de la silla añadió—. Mira, mejor me voy a ir.

—Sí, vete a ver si te despejas un poco porque hay que ver cómo te has levantado—le dijo María, mientras su hermana se perdía por una de las calles.

Luisita se dio cuenta que su reacción había sido exagerada, pero estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Como suele suceder con la llegada de la luz del día, al despertarse aquella mañana toda la intensidad de los eventos de la noche anterior había caído como una losa sobre ella.

Lo primero que recordó fue el beso con Amelia, e instintivamente se llevó los dedos a su boca, donde aún parecía sentir la huella de sus labios. Incluso se permitió deleitarse por unos segundos en la memoria de aquel encuentro, y una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su cara.

Fue ese mismo recuerdo el que dio paso de nuevo a las vacilaciones que la llevaban atormentando los pasados días, las cuales volvieron de forma incluso más intensa que antes. Ya no cabía duda de que le gustaban las mujeres—o, como mínimo, una—, pero la idea de que su familia pudiera rechazarla por ello le resultaba terriblemente dolorosa.

Aun así, todo eso no tuvo más remedio que pasar a un segundo plano después de la revelación de que no solo Amelia, si no Natalia (¿Ana López le había dicho Amelia que se llamaba en realidad?) y Nieves, y un figurante que andaba por ahí atacando vedettes y vete tú a saber quién más, todos venían del futuro y…¿De verdad había prometido colarse en el despacho de Quintero para robar documentos de los de la Vega?

Una terrible idea pasó por su mente. ¿Acaso podría haber sido víctima de una broma pesada? Su imaginación le mostró una imagen en la que las tres se reían a carcajadas de la tonta de Luisita que se había tragado el cuento del viaje del tiempo.

Entonces se acordó de aquella máquina que le había enseñado Amelia, las gafas. Había pensado en el año 1976 y en Madrid, siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado, y de repente una serie de imágenes habían pasado por delante suya, de forma tan inmersiva que se había sentido como si estuviese allí mismo. No le había gustado nada la experiencia y dudaba que fuese a volver a usar ese cachivache nunca más, aunque tuviese la oportunidad.

Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, no había sido eso lo que la había convencido, sino Amelia. Cuando cogió sus manos con las suyas y la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante que parecía llegarle hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y le pidió que confiase en ella, Luisita había sabido en ese mismo instante que confiaba en ella más que en nadie en el mundo. Jamás sería capaz de dudar de ella.

Y por eso se encontraba ahí en ese momento, delante de la puerta del despacho de Quintero, con la mentira preparada y lista para cometer un crimen.

Justo Quintero era un abogado amigo de la familia Gómez, y el tío de su cuñado Ignacio. Él era la figura a la que la familia recurría siempre que tenían algún problema con la justicia (lo que ocurría con sorprendente frecuencia, consideró Luisita, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento, ya que en ese momento no tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre la frágil relación que su familia tenía con la ley).

—¿Cómo que necesita hablar conmigo ahora? —le preguntó Justo, sentado detrás de la mesa de su despacho, después de que la pizpireta rubia le hubiera expuesto la situación con todo lujo de detalles, exagerando cada uno de ellos.

—Sí, tiene que ir ahora mismo a hablar con él. Está convencido de que le van a quitar el Asturiano y no hay quién le anime.

—¿Y no puede esperar al mediodía? Es que ahora no puedo dejar el despacho…

—Nooo, no, no—insistió Luisita, sin dejar que el hombre acabara la frase—, necesito que vaya a hablar con él urgentemente. Es que mi abuelo está que no levanta cabeza, ¿eh? Con los rufianes de los de la Vega—dijo esto apretando un puño y levantándolo delante de ella—que cuando no es una cosa es otra. Y ahora con las denuncias es que le tienen en un sin vivir.

—Pero si yo le vi esta mañana y estaba bien.

—Uy, es que desde esta mañana a ahora ha pasado mucho. Solo le digo, que creo que hasta le oí llorar en la cocina.

—¿En serio? —parecía que Quintero estaba empezando a morder el anzuelo—. Pero es que no puedo dejar el despacho desatendido, justo esta mañana no está Ignacio—le dijo Quintero, información que, por supuesto, ella ya conocía—y sin mi secretaria…

—Ah, por eso no se preocupe—se apresuró a decir Luisita—. Yo me quedo aquí, y si viene alguien ya le digo que usted ha salido.

Justo no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, seguro. Ande, vaya al Asturiano.

“Si es que tendría que ser actriz”, pensó Luisita mientras observaba como su dramática interpretación tenía el resultado deseado y Quintero se disponía a salir.

Apenas se había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Luisita empezó a rebuscar en todos los cajones, archivos y estanterías, hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Encontró dos carpetas referentes a los de la Vega, al parecer también había llevado asuntos del hotel desde el cambio de manos.

La puerta volvió a hacer un ruido y Luisita dio un salto. Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta y en un momento de pánico se sentó en la silla de Quintero, sosteniendo las carpetas en su regazo, escondidas detrás de la mesa.

—¡Ignacio! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al ver a su cuñado aparecer por la puerta, intentando parecer amigable y no molesta por la interrupción, que es como realmente se sentía.

—Yo trabajo aquí—le respondió, reparando en ella, con un gesto de extrañeza—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Yo? Pues es que me pidió Quintero que me quedase a vigilar el despacho. Él se fue a hablar con mi abuelo, que está muy mal.

—¿Cómo que mal? Si yo le acabo de ver y estaba el señor perfectamente.

—Que está mal, Ignacio—le dijo Luisita impaciente—. ¿Tú no tenías no sé qué del médico esta mañana?

—Ah, sí. Me cancelaron la cita, ¿te lo puedes creer? Qué poco profesionalismo—Luisita asintió con la cabeza siguiéndole la corriente—. Bueno, te puedes ir ya, que ya me quedo yo.

Luisita se quedó inmóvil. No podía levantarse e irse tranquilamente, llevándose las carpetas del despacho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Luisita no supo que responder y se quedó callada—. Ah, ya sé.

Ignacio tomó asiento delante de la mesa donde estaba sentada Luisita, y ella se quedó aterrada pensando que le había descubierto.

—María, me contó que llevas unos días un poco rara, pero yo ya sé lo que te está pasando. Hay algún chico, ¿a que sí?

—¿Qué? —soltó Luisita, completamente contrariada por lo que acababa de decir Ignacio.

—Sí, si ya me he fijado yo que estás como distraída, como pensando en alguien. Está claro que te gusta algún mozo.

Ignacio siempre tan perspicaz, pensó Luisita. Entonces, empezó a notar que las carpetas que estaba sosteniendo encima de sus piernas se le estaban escurriendo, e intentó apretar su mano izquierda contra ellas para evitar que cayeran al suelo, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Ignacio y fingía prestar atención a todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Y yo entiendo que a lo mejor tengas miedo de contarle a alguien, porque si a tu padre le parece mal. Sí yo ya sé que tu padre puede ser…—hizo un gesto con la mano—. Porque, perdona que te diga, pero es que tu padre es muy pesado—la relación de Ignacio con Marcelino no había sido fácil después de que empezara a salir con María—, pero quiero que sepas que tú puedes hablar conmigo y con tu hermana de lo que quieras.

Luisita no contestó nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una sonrisa forzada, y la mente concentrada en las carpetas que iban poco a poco resbalándose.

—Es normal que te incomode hablar de esto, pero con nosotros tienes completa libertad, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar.

Luisita soltó una sonora y forzada tos que aprovechó para reajustar las carpetas con la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Ignacio—le dijo con un tono que sugería que quería que la conversación se acabase ya.

—Bueno, te dejo sola—le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Lo que quieras, ¿eh? —le repitió volviéndose antes de salir por la puerta, a lo que Luisita respondió con otra sonrisa forzada y gesto de asentimiento.

Cuando por fin salió por la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio murmurando para sí misma. Metió las carpetas en el bolso que había traído, que era a propósito grande, aunque, aun así, todavía sobresalían un poco.

Salió del despacho a toda prisa, antes de que pudiese volver Quintero, y al llegar a la calle se chocó con Carlos de la Vega.

Se disculpó, e intentó seguir su camino, pero éste la interrumpió preguntando por el abogado.

—No está ahora mismo, salió un momento a hablar con mi abuelo. Pero Ignacio está en el despacho si quiere hablar con él.

Carlos negó con la cabeza, y le dijo que le iría a ver más adelante, y le deseó un buen día.

Luisita se quedó mirando mientras se iba y pensó en como la imagen que tenía de él había cambiado desde el día anterior. Nunca le habían gustado los de la Vega, pero ahora sabía que probablemente había estado compinchado con una persona del futuro para ganar dinero e influencia, y ella podía tener consigo las pruebas en ese mismo instante.

Dándose cuenta de que las carpetas aún se veían en de su bolso, dejó sus deliberaciones a un lado para dirigirse rápidamente al King’s.

Cuando llegó aún estaba cerrado. Abrió la puerta y guardó las carpetas como pudo. Llamó a Ana y a Nieves a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo para avisarlas y decirles que viniesen a verla en cuanto pudiesen.

María entró al poco tiempo en la oficina.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto la vio. Por lo visto era la pregunta del día—. Hoy no te tocaba abrir, ¿no?

—No, es que vine a terminar unas facturas que dejé ayer.

—Ya—dijo María, quizás un poco suspicaz de la ética laboral de Luisita—. Bueno, pues yo estoy de paso, que me toca grabar hoy. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Se te pasó ya la ventolera de esta mañana?

A Luisita se le vino a la mente la conversación con Ignacio en el despacho de Quintero. Sin la presión de poder ser pillada infraganti llevándose documentos privados, las palabras que le había dicho su cuñado se asentaron en su mente.

Obviamente no iba a hablar con Ignacio de Amelia, pero quizás sí podía confiar en María.

—A ver, Luisita, ¿qué te pasa? —le dijo María al ver que su hermana se había quedado callada.

Luisita se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas, y su hermana hizo lo mismo con la silla de detrás de la mesa.

—Es que…—No sabía cómo comenzar a contarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de formular para sí misma la pregunta que no la dejaba vivir—. ¿Tú crees que hay algo que yo pudiera hacer que hiciese que papá y mamá dejaran de quererme?

María se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Luisi?

—Nada—dijo inmediatamente Luisita. “Si no contamos el robo de esta mañana”, añadió para sí—. Es solo que…estuve hablando con Ignacio.

—¿Con Ignacio? Ignacio me lleva dos días dando la tabarra con que estás enamorada de algún…—María se incorporó despacio, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en su hermana—¿es eso lo que te pasa?

Luisita se encogió de hombros. Le inquietó pensar que, si le decía lo de Amelia, su hermana no volvería a mirarla con los mismos ojos.

—Luisita, ¿estás enamorada de alguien? —Luisita asintió lentamente con la cabeza—¿Y por qué iban papá y mamá a dejar de quererte por eso? ¿Acaso has hecho algo…?

—No, no es eso. Es solo qué… ¿Y si fuese algo que está mal visto?

—¿Cómo mal visto?

Volvió a quedarse callada, y María poco a poco hizo un gesto de entender a qué se refería. Luisita se alarmó un poco. No estaba segura de que quisiera que María supiese de quién estaba hablando.

—Ya veo—dijo María simplemente. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Luisita—. Mira, no te quiero forzar a que me cuentes nada ahora si no estás preparada, solo quiero decirte que no hay nada que puedas hacer que haga que ninguno de nosotros te vaya a dejar de querer. Lo único que queremos para ti es que tú seas feliz. ¿Lo entiendes?

Luisita asintió, con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos. Se sintió aliviada de que su hermana no la hubiese empujado a confesarle lo de Amelia. Aún no estaba preparada para afrontar esa conversación.

—Gracias, María—le dijo, levantándose para darle un abrazo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Amelia se asomó tímidamente.

—Perdón, quería saber si podía hablar con Luisita un momento.

—Sí, claro, Amelia, pasa—le respondió María antes de que Luisita tuviese tiempo de decir nada—. Os dejo solas, yo me voy que tengo grabación en una hora. Me alegro de verte, Amelia—añadió al pasar al lado de la vedette, y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Amelia no había podido parar de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior. Se debatía entre castigarse por haber cometido una estupidez como esa, y mantener la esperanza de que ella la hubiese correspondido.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Ahora estoy ocupada—dijo Luisita, moviendo de sitio diferentes cosas que había sobre la mesa, en un mal intento de parecer atareada.

—Luisita, por favor—insistió Amelia—. Si hice algo que te molestase…

—No, no—le dijo mientras seguía reordenando las cosas de la mesa. A Amelia no se le pasó por alto que no la había mirado a la cara desde que entró.

—Bien—Amelia no quería obligar a Luisita a tener una conversación que le incomodase y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola—. Bueno, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por…Bueno, por lo de anoche. No quería ofenderte. Fue un impulso del momento, pero no va a volver a suceder. Nos vemos, Luisita.

Amelia se disponía a irse cuando escuchó a Luisita llamarla.

—No, espera, Amelia—Ésta se dio la vuelta, y por primera vez desde que había entrado, vio a Luisita levantando la vista para mirarla—. Perdón.

Luisita dejó lo que tenía ese momento en la mano y se acercó a Amelia, con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

—Te debo parecer una tonta y una cateta—le dijo, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Ya era la segunda vez que Luisita le decía algo parecido y Amelia sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Odiaba cuando se menospreciaba de aquella manera.

—Para nada, Luisita. Tú eres la mujer más especial que he conocido nunca.

Luisita la volvió a mirar, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su cara.

—Pero, Amelia, si tú que has conocido a gente de todos los países, de todas las épocas. Seguro que has hablado con personas mil veces más interesantes que yo.

—Nadie como tú—le dijo Amelia, acercando su mano a su cara, acariciándole el pelo—Nadie como tú, Luisita.

Luisita sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, aún sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo Amelia.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú—Amelia por fin le estaba diciendo todo aquello que se había guardado dentro todo ese tiempo, y ahora no podía parar—. Nadie que me haga sentir como tú lo haces. Iluminas cada sitio en el que estás. Iluminas mi vida.

Amelia pudo ver como a Luisita se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas.

—Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Amelia. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta ahora.

—Luisita—Amelia intentó decir esto con la mayor compostura que podía, dadas las circunstancias—, aunque nos separen mil años, yo siento que estaba destinada a conocerte. Y me da igual lo que pase de aquí en adelante, porque cuando tenga que volver al presente sé que voy a llevar conmigo este recuerdo para siempre.

Luisita pareció sorprenderse ante lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Tienes que volver al presente?

Amelia suspiró e intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Sí, Luisita. Ana no dejaría que me quedase. Pero si por mi fuera, vamos, me quedaría aquí toda la vida.

—Bueno—dijo Luisita, en un tono que quería disfrazar la decepción, pero no lo conseguía del todo—, supongo que querrás volver con tu familia también, ¿no? ¿Con tus amigos?

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me queda nada allí, Luisita. Mi madre murió, y no me llevo con mi padre. Mi vida está aquí, contigo, con tu familia, el King’s.

—¿Y cuándo tendrás que irte?

—No lo sé—Ahora era Amelia la que desviaba la mirada. Era algo en lo que había estado intentando no pensar, y ahora más que nunca no quería ver el final.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Luisita la estaba mirando, no sabía si con tristeza o con decepción, pero antes de poder decir nada más, Luisita se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla.

Esta vez fue diferente a la noche anterior. Había más deseo, más necesidad. Tal vez el descubrimiento de que el tiempo que tenían juntas era limitado le hizo querer aprovechar el momento.

Cualquiera la razón, Amelia devolvió el beso con igual pasión.

Solo fueron capaces de separarse al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Las dos dieron un salto, llevándose la mano hacia el lugar donde probablemente se les hubiera corrido el pintalabios.

La persona de detrás de la puerta volvió a llamar y se identificó como Nieves.

—¿Quién la ha llamado? —le preguntó Amelia extrañada.

—La llamé yo—le respondió Luisita, con una sonrisa culpable—. He conseguido los documentos del despacho de Quintero.

—¿De verdad? —Aunque Amelia nunca había dudado de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por la efectividad de Luisita.

Secándose los ojos con una mano, Luisita hizo pasar a Nieves, a la le entregó los documentos de los de la Vega.

La agente de policía se sentó y se puso a revisar cada uno de los papeles minuciosamente. Luisita y Amelia se sentaron en sendas sillas en silencio, no queriendo molestar.

Al cabo de una media hora, por fin pareció encontrar algo. Se levantó y sacó de su bolso un bloc de notas que había traído con ella.

—Claro, esto es.

Amelia y Luisita se miraron sin entender lo que quería decir. Iban a preguntarle cuando un nuevo golpe en la puerta las sobresaltó.

—¿Luisita? Soy yo, Natalia—se escuchó a través de la puerta.

Luisita le dijo que pasase y Ana entró en la oficina y se acercó a dónde estaban el resto de las chicas.

—Perdón, he venido en cuanto he podido escaparme un rato del hotel.

Enseguida se fijó en los documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, y que Nieves había ido repartiendo en varios montones.

—¿Hemos descubierto algo? —le preguntó a Nieves.

—Sí, ¿te acuerdas de aquel papel que encontraste con el nombre “Leopoldo Barrera” y unas letras y números? —Ana asintió—. Pues como pensábamos, se referían nombres de stocks, seguidos de las fechas de compra y venta.

Nieves le acercó unos papeles que había estado comparando con lo que tenía escrito en su cuaderno.

—Sí, desde luego, los nombres y las fechas coinciden. Pero ese tal Leopoldo Barrera, podría tratarse de un asesor financiero.

—No lo creo. Mira, me he fijado que este en particular lo vendió hace una semana. En los últimos días su valor ha caído casi un 25%.

—Sí, parece mucha casualidad.

—Podemos comprobar otros, pero sería mucha suerte que lo mismo le haya pasado con todas sus inversiones.

Ana asintió.

—Buen trabajo, Nieves. Vamos a…

Ana no pudo terminar la frase porque justo entonces apareció por la puerta Carlos de la Vega.

Tenía cara de pocos amigos y, sin molestarse en pedir permiso para entrar, fue hacia donde estaban reunidas.

—Acabo de venir de ver a Quintero. Cuando fue a buscar los documentos de mi familia, me dijo que no estaban. Entonces me acordé de haber visto a esta chica—dijo señalando a Luisita—saliendo de su despacho esta mañana, con unas carpetas en su bolso. Supongo que no me equivoco al pensar que esos son los documentos que tenéis encima de la mesa son los de mi familia y mi hotel.

—No te equivocas, Carlos—le respondió Ana con calma.

Carlos hizo un gesto de confusión, pues no parecía haberse esperado una respuesta tan sincera, pero pronto se recompuso.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Una espía de los Ordoñez? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Ana se sacó la placa y se la enseñó a Carlos.

—Soy la inspectora Ana López, y se te acusa de un delito de fraude temporal.

Carlos miró incrédulo, primero a la placa, después a Ana, y finalmente al resto de mujeres allí reunidas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Os habéis vuelto todas locas?

Ana se guardó la placa y cogió el cuaderno de Nieves, sosteniéndolo abierto por donde estaban anotados las fechas de compra y venta de los stocks.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿No te suena este nombre?

—¿Leopoldo Barrera? —dijo leyendo el nombre escrito en la parte superior de la página—Sí, es un amigo de mi hermano. Vive lejos, pero le visita de vez en cuando. Yo solo le he visto un par de veces.

—También es el hombre que viene del futuro y que os ha estado pasando información con la que habéis conseguido enriqueceros en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?

—Carlos, tenemos las pruebas. Puedes dejar de fingir ya.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad te piensas que eres detective, con esa placa de policía de juguete?

—Carlos, yo también vengo del futuro.

Carlos dio varios pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y buscando algún signo en las caras de las otras personas que también ellas pensaban que estaba loca.

—¿Estáis todas igual de perturbadas que ella? —les preguntó al no ver ninguno.

—Ana—dijo suavemente Amelia—, me parece que él no sabe nada de todo esto.

Ana miró a Amelia, y en su cara pudo ver que la inspectora acababa de llegar a la misma conclusión que ella.

A las chicas les llevó un tiempo convencer a Carlos, pero una vez presentada toda la evidencia, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que todo lo que le habían contado era verdad.

Luisita ayudó bastante, ya que hacía menos de 24 horas que ella misma había tenido que pasar por la misma situación.

Ahora Carlos se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, mientras las cuatro mujeres se encontraban de pie esparcidas por la habitación, intercambiando miradas incómodas, esperando a ver cuál sería su siguiente reacción.

—No me puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho esto—dijo finalmente—. Es decir, por supuesto que me imagino a Gabriel capaz de cualquier cosa, pero esto…—señaló despectivamente con una mano a la mesa, donde aún estaban los documentos que le habían estado enseñando.

Ana se había quedado observándole sin decir nada, con la cara compungida, sin duda resultado de su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Carlos se levantó, y mirando directamente a Ana, le dijo:

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Tenemos que encontrar a Leopoldo Barrera, el hombre al que nosotras conocemos como Hugo. Le llevaremos al presente y ahí tendrá que ir a juicio. Dada la gravedad del delito, probablemente tenga que cumplir de diez a quince años en prisión.

—¿Y Gabriel?

—Por desgracia no se puede juzgar a las personas del pasado, por motivos obvios, pero se trabajará para restaurar el orden temporal, lo cual significaría devolver parte de lo que se ha ganado por medios ilegales.

—El hotel—dijo Carlos, entendiendo en seguida lo que quería decir Ana.

—Sí, el hotel.

Carlos se llevó una mano a la nuca. Aquello no era fácil para él.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —le preguntó a Ana.

—Puede que Gabriel tenga más información guardada referente a este Leopoldo.

—Bien, vamos—dijo recogiendo su abrigo.

Amelia miró a Ana, como preguntándole si debería ir con ellos. Ana tan solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y al final salieron todas de la habitación siguiendo a Carlos.

Amelia estaba caminando justo detrás de Ana y Carlos, en dirección al hotel.

—Así que, eso fue todo, me usaste para investigar las finanzas de mi familia—le escuchó decir a Carlos. Aunque su voz quería sonar digna, había un tinte de dolor en sus palabras, y sintió pena por él. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada malo.

—Entiéndeme, Carlos, yo tenía que hacer mi trabajo—Ana había girado la cabeza para mirarle.

Su cara expresaba lástima, e incluso arrepentimiento. Estaba claro que por mucho que Ana quisiera negarlo, para ella él tampoco le era indiferente, y esta situación le estaba resultando casi igual de dolorosa que para él.

Carlos no respondió, e hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

—¿Y cómo piensas encontrar a ese tal Hugo? —Carlos finalmente rompió el silencio al llegar a la recepción del hotel.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Escapó después de que Amelia le diera a entender que hay gente detrás de él. Si es un poco listo se habrá quitado del medio. Apuesto a que no volvemos a verle el pelo—dijo Ana, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Gabriel y Carlos.

Un hombre se encontraba allí solo, en el medio de la habitación. Al abrirse la puerta, se dio la vuelta poco a poco, levantando las manos levemente.

—Vengo en son de paz—dijo Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, y por darme ánimos.


	7. Nunca intentes viajar al futuro

—Creo que esto es excesivo—dijo Hugo.

Estaba sentado en la suite de Carlos en el hotel, a la que habían ido después de decidir que era el sitio más discreto que podían encontrar. Ana y Carlos le estaban terminando de atar las manos a la silla usando cinta de embalar.

—Yo decidiré lo que es excesivo—le respondió Ana, dejando la cinta a un lado—. Bien, empieza por el principio. Y—añadió antes de que Hugo pudiese empezar a hablar—, te recuerdo que estando en tu situación lo mejor sería que colaborases y no te guardases nada, si quieres que tu condena sea lo más leve posible.

Hugo asintió, y comenzó a hablar.

—Todo empezó hace unos meses. ¿Te acuerdas de que había una plaza abierta para un ascenso interno? — Aquella pregunta iba dirigida a Amelia, que estaba de pie al lado de Ana.

Amelia sintió un escalofrío. No había esperado que le hablara y la pregunta le llegó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo quería ese ascenso—continuó sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga—, eso ya lo sabes. Y para intentar impresionar a los jefes se me ocurrió preparar un nuevo tour turístico yo solo. 1969, la llegada del hombre a la Luna. Pero cuando fui a probarlo, algo fue mal. Aparecí en 1969, pero en medio de una calle en Madrid.

»Lo primero que vi al llegar fue una luz intensa que venía hacia mí. Después escuché un ruido de ruedas, y finalmente vi el coche, estrellado a un lado de la carretera. Al principio no pude reaccionar, pero entonces salió un hombre del coche y, no sé cómo, pero supo enseguida que venía del futuro.

—¿Gabriel? —preguntó Ana.

—Sí—y como murmurando para sí, añadió—. Debí haber figurado que se trataba de un lunático, con la certeza que tenía de que venía del futuro.

—¿Fue entonces cuando le propusiste hacer un trato?

—No, yo en su momento yo negué todo, por supuesto. Y luego me acerqué al coche, y vi a una mujer allí. Sin vida. —Al decir estas palabras, Amelia pudo ver como Carlos abría los ojos de par en par—. Pensé que había cometido un error enorme y volví al presente.

Carlos se acercó a Hugo, adoptando una postura intimidante. Parecía dispuesto a golpearle.

—¿Cova? —dijo Carlos, con al voz temblando con ira contenida— ¿Tú eres el culpable de su muerte?

Hugo negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—No, eso pensé yo, pero no fue así. —Carlos pareció relajarse un poco, a la espera de que se explicase, pero no se alejó de Hugo—. Cuando llegué al presente pensé que la policía iba a estar detrás de mí cuando se dieran cuenta de que había un error en la línea temporal y preparé las explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado. Pero los días pasaron y no ocurrió nada. Le pregunté a un amigo policía y me dijo que no había ninguna denuncia. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, y es que la mujer debía haber muerto aquella noche, independientemente de mi intervención.

Carlos se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando procesar, dando unos pasos por la habitación.

—Mi hermano siempre estuvo obsesionado con Covadonga—dijo al fin—. No me extrañaría que la hubiese matado él y que hubiese usado el accidente para encubrirlo.

Amelia observó como Ana le ponía una mano en el hombro a Carlos. Probablemente conocía bien su sufrimiento.

Hugo miró a la inspectora y continuó.

—Al ver que no había denuncia, decidí no decir nada de mi experimento, y seguí como siempre. Unas semanas más tarde, cómo tú ya sabes—volvió a dirigirse a Amelia—, se anunció el ascenso. Se lo dieron de nuevo a un enchufado que no llevaba ni siquiera medio año trabajando allí.

Hugo soltó una risa amarga, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esa iba a ser toda mi vida. 50 años enseñándole a unos ricos privilegiados 400 veces los mismos lugares, las mismas escenas, mientras que yo me iba a quedar allí, sin posibilidades de ascender, de mejorar mi situación, de volver a la Tierra.

»Cuando nuestros padres migraron a las colonias espaciales, les dijeron que sería temporal, una manera de ganar dinero unos años para después volver a la Tierra con sus familias con una mejor posición económica. Pero no fue temporal, ¿verdad? Les engañaron y ahora sus descendientes también estamos condenados a quedarnos allí, sin medios y sin opciones. No podéis culparme de querer algo mejor para mí.

Nada de lo que acababa de decir Hugo era nuevo para Amelia. Habían hablado múltiples veces de las injusticas de su situación, y conocía bien su ambición, que en el fondo también ella compartía. Aun así, seguía sin entender que hubiera recurrido a cometer algo tan serio y con tantas posibles consecuencias desastrosas como un crimen temporal.

—Así que volviste a ver a Gabriel—le dijo Ana.

—Sí. Estuve investigando y cuando por fin di con él, fui a verle. Esto fue varios meses después del accidente. Me contó que la suya era una familia que se había dedicado a la hostelería, pero que su padre Salvador había perdido prácticamente todo el dinero de la familia en malas inversiones en bolsa. Yo le propuse darle información sobre inversiones para poder recobrar el estatus que habían perdido. A cambio le pedí que me consiguiera diversos artefactos que yo podría vender en el mercado negro.

—Me imagino que él aceptaría encantado.

—Sí. Al final fui a verle una docena de veces, en un espacio de 6 años. Yo le daba información y él me entregaba lo que yo le había pedido la vez anterior. Todo iba bien, hasta que Gabriel se volvió ambicioso. Un día me dijo que necesitaba más información, que quería hacerse con toda la plaza y para ello necesitaba expulsar a los residentes. Yo por supuesto le dije que estaba loco y que se olvidara. Pero cuando volví al presente, él me había seguido.

Amelia pensó en los dos hombres que había visto hablando en los pasillos de su empresa. Los recuerdos seguían borrosos, pero ahora estaba claro que el misterioso hombre era Gabriel.

—¿Cómo te pudo seguir Gabriel? —preguntó Ana, que sabía que para viajar al futuro le hacía falta un transpondedor.

—En algún momento debí dejar mi bolso fuera de mi vista—dijo Hugo—, y él aprovecharía para robar uno. Cómo supo usarlo, no lo sé. Me imagino que me seguiría y me espiaría mientras yo lo usaba.

Ana pareció satisfecha con la explicación y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase.

—Cuando le vi en el presente, intenté que volviera enseguida, pero él empezó a discutir, a decirme que quería más. Yo le dije que ya había conseguido suficiente, pero entonces…—la mirada de Hugo se volvió a Amelia, y su cara reflejaba arrepentimiento—. Entonces te vi a ti. Y entré en pánico, no sabía cuánto habías oído y quería evitar que me delatases.

Nuevamente, los recuerdos de Hugo persiguiéndola por los pasillos de la empresa volvieron a su mente.

—Pensé que habrías ido directamente a la policía a reportarme, pero al ver que nadie había venido a detenerme, me arriesgué a volver a 1975, y me encontré con que no solo estabas tú allí, si no que te estabas haciendo paso en el mundo del espectáculo. Me sentí orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? —añadió con una sonrisa, que, a pesar de todo, a Amelia le pareció sincera—. Tú también te mereces tener la vida que quieres. Y sabes que jamás podrías haberlo hecho en el lugar de dónde vinimos.

A Amelia se le habían empezado a saltar las lágrimas. Después de más de un mes de incertidumbre, de haber empezado a ver a Hugo como un criminal, parecía volver a estar en frente de su mejor amigo.

—Todo eso sonaría muy conmovedor—interrumpió Ana—si no hubieras atacado a Amelia en el King’s.

Hugo pareció sorprendido por la intervención de la inspectora, y volviendo a mirar Amelia le dijo:

—Perdí el control en ese momento, lo reconozco. Sentí que todo por lo que había luchado en los últimos meses se desmoronaba y…Siento haberme puesto así contigo. Pero tú sabes que yo jamás te haría daño, ¿verdad?

Amelia desvió la mirada. No era capaz de sostener más esa situación. No le había dirigido la palabra desde que le habían encontrado en el despacho del hotel, y ahora se encontraba dividida entre la parte que le odiaba por su traición, y la parte que tan solo quería abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Luisita se dio cuenta del estado de Amelia, y tomó su mano con la suya, dándole una suave caricia en el dorso.

—Después de que Amelia me diera a entender que la policía estaba buscándome, me vine a avisar a Gabriel. Le dije que nos habían descubierto y que debíamos tener cuidado. Gabriel se volvió loco. Más de lo normal. Me dijo que no iba a perder todo lo que había conseguido, menos ahora que tenía el arma definitiva para hacerse con todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Cómo que el arma? —preguntó Ana impaciente.

—La enciclopedia. Cuando me quitó el transpondedor también me quitó la enciclopedia y lleva todo este tiempo usándola para sacar información de todo tipo.

Ana se llevó las manos en la cabeza. Eso eran muy malas noticias.

—¿Cómo…? La enciclopedia, Hugo, ¿cómo se te ocurre…?

—No tenía ni idea, no me di cuenta de que me la había robado, y mucho menos que había aprendido a usarla. Parece ser que así es como ha conseguido extorsionar a políticos, inspectores, gente de todo tipo. Pero por eso estoy ahora aquí. Gabriel está fuera de control, y hay que pararle.

Ana había empezado a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, como si estuviese deliberando cómo cambiaba las cosas aquella nueva información.

—Yo sé que he cometido errores, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ellos. Pero ahora tenéis que confiar en mí—la voz de Hugo se volvió a Amelia, y su voz se tornó suplicante—. Aunque sea por última vez.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Amelia salió de la habitación. Se quedó en el pasillo, sollozando en silencio. Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Luisita salió detrás de ella. Amelia se imaginó todas las preguntas que querría hacerle, e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero ninguna pregunta salió de los labios de Luisita. Simplemente abrió los brazos invitándola a refugiarse en ellos. Amelia hundió su cara en su hombro, y pudo sentir como si parte del peso que llevaba en el pecho se disipara al hacerlo, y pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerla a su lado en esos instantes.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Ana ya había desatado a Hugo. En su lugar le había colocado unas esposas que incluían un transpondedor especial que lo llevarían a la comisaría con instrucciones para los inspectores del presente.

Amelia miró el aparato con curiosidad. Lo había visto antes en películas y series, pero nunca había visto ninguno en la vida real. Se acordó de todas las veces que se había reído de series dramáticas, como “Amar por los tiempos”, que representaban el viaje en el tiempo como algo romántico, intrigante y lleno de aventuras, lo cual era muy diferente a su propia experiencia. Quién le hubiera dicho a ella que iba a acabar viviendo una situación que bien podría pertenecer a una de esas series.

Cuando Ana terminó de ajustar el transpondedor, Hugo se dio la vuelta por última vez para mirarla con una sonrisa triste y desapareció de la habitación.

—¿Qué va a pasar con él? —le preguntó Amelia a la inspectora.

—Si todo lo que ha contado es cierto puede tener el favor del juez y recibir una condena más leve por el delito de fraude. Al fin y al cabo, se ha entregado voluntariamente. Pero eso de que se dejara robar el transpondedor y lo que es peor, la enciclopedia, eso no pinta nada bien. Es una negligencia grave, Amelia, le pueden caer más años. Lo que está claro es que perderá la licencia para viajar en el tiempo.

Amelia asintió. Lo que le acababa de decir Ana confirmaba sus propias sospechas. Sintió pena por él, pero entendió que era él quién se lo había buscado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Gabriel?

Ana sacudió la cabeza.

—Nieves y yo nos encargaremos de él. Vosotras no os preocupéis por eso, ya bastante habéis ayudado.

—Yo debería ir al King’s—dijo Luisita, mirando su reloj—, hace un rato que empezó mi turno.

Miró a Amelia como queriendo decir algo más, pero, al darse cuenta de que estaban rodeadas de gente, simplemente añadió:

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

Amelia asintió, estrechándole la mano cariñosamente antes de despedirse de ella.

Luisita y Amelia se encontraron en el Asturiano al día siguiente por la mañana para desayunar juntas.

—¿Sabes algo de Natalia?

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

—Qué va. Anoche ni siquiera fue al cuarto a dormir.

—¿Tú crees que…—empezó a preguntar Luisita, añadiendo en un susurro—se quedó a dormir con Don Carlos?

Amelia sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo que había entre ellos dos resultaba evidente para todo el mundo. Suponía que habría pasado la noche con él, pero tan solo encogió los hombros a modo de respuesta.

Luisita se echó hacia atrás, entretenida por el chisme. Después se le ocurrió algo, y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando, se volvió a inclinar sobre la mesa para preguntarle a Amelia:

—Pero, ella también tiene que volverse, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Luisita—respondió Amelia—. Son las reglas, incluso para ella.

—Ya, entiendo.

Luisita parecía decepcionada. Amelia supuso que habría pensado que si Ana también tenía algún motivo para quedarse, quizás también la dejara a ella. Mentiría si dijese que ella misma no había considerado la posibilidad.

En aquellos momentos Ana estaría apresando a Gabriel. No sabía cuál era el protocolo en esos casos, pero suponía que no tardaría mucho en dar por concluida la investigación, y por tanto su estancia allí.

Amelia prefirió no pensar en eso, e intentar disfrutar al máximo lo que tenía mientras aún podía.

—Estás muy guapa esta mañana—le dijo a Luisita en voz baja.

Esto sirvió para que la rubia levantara de nuevo la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante.

—Tú también estás muy guapa—le devolvió el cumplido, algo sonrojada— ¿Crees que podremos vernos hoy?

—Puedo intentar escaparme del hotel a las…—Amelia giró la muñeca para mirar la hora, y vio que ya llegaba casi media hora tarde.

Justo en ese momento entró Manolita al Asturiano, llamando un nombre.

—Ya voy, Manolita—dijo levantándose de un salto e intentando tragar de un buche el café que le quedaba en la taza—. Perdón, que se me ha hecho tarde y…

—No, no es eso. Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado hoy. Don Gabriel ha tenido un ataque psicótico de esos.

—¿Un qué? —preguntaron Luisita y Amelia a la vez.

—Un ataque de…Bueno, que por lo visto le ha dado por decir que está en contacto con gente del futuro.

Luisita y Amelia se miraron y como ensayado, soltaron una risa falsa hablando a la vez:

—Hay que ver cómo está—dijo Luisita apuntando un dedo a su frente.

—Está loco perdido…

—Mira que decir que conoce a gente del futuro…

—¡Qué cosa más absurda!

—Bueno, pues eso no es lo peor—continuó Manolita cuando por fin las dos dejaron de hablar—. Esto se lo dijo a Doña Ascensión, y le empezó a contar que tenía información del futuro con la que podía poco menos que poner el mundo a sus pies. Así que imagínate como está la mujer. Que tu hijo de repente se vuelva loco de remate.

—¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

—Pues por lo visto le quiere internar, pero vamos que aún no se sabe nada.

Amelia volvió a mirar a Luisita, que tenía la misma cara de pánico que ella misma.

—Domingo, eso sí, ha dicho que esta distracción no es excusa para no trabajar, así que te va a tocar volver al hotel pronto.

—Sí, Manolita, ahora mismo voy—le aseguró Amelia, en parte apremiándola para poder quedarse a solas con Luisita.

—Madre mía, Amelia—le dijo Luisita en cuanto su madre salió de la cafetería—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues no lo sé, tendré que encontrar a Ana.

—Voy contigo—dijo inmediatamente Luisita.

Salieron del Asturiano y en la misma plaza se encontraron con Ana y Carlos, que tenían una expresión parecida a la suya.

—¿Os habéis enterado ya de lo de Gabriel? —les preguntó Ana en cuanto se acercaron.

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Carlos y yo vamos ahora hasta la casa de los de la Vega. Tenemos que encontrar esa enciclopedia como sea.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos estaban en su casa. Carlos dijo de buscar la enciclopedia en el cuarto de Gabriel, y Luisita le acompañó arriba. Ana y Amelia se quedaron en la planta baja buscando por el salón.

—Así que erais vosotras dos.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Gabriel. No se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, pero ahora las estaba apuntando con un revolver.

—He de reconocer que las dos me tuvisteis bien engañado. Jamás sospeché de ninguna de la dos. Pero este es el final del camino.

—Gabriel, escucha—Ana consiguió que la voz sonara firme a pesar de estar visiblemente aterrada—. Tienes que entender que no puedes seguir con lo que estás haciendo. Nadie te va a creer y todo el mundo va a pensar que estás loco.

—Sabes perfectamente que me creerían en cuanto vieran que todo lo que digo se cumple.

—No es tan fácil, Gabriel. Hablar del futuro en sí mismo lo puede cambiar.

El hombre pareció considerar lo que acababa de decir Ana por un momento, pero luego dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza:

—En cualquier caso, eso ya no es importante. Ahora mis ambiciones van mucho más allá.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mientras Ana intentaba dialogar con Gabriel, Amelia se percató de que él se había ido acercando poco a poco a ellas.

—Me he dado cuenta de que esta época se queda pequeña para mí. Con toda esta gente ignorante y cerrada de mente, que no es capaz de las posibilidades, de abrirse a nuevas ideas.

Las dos entendieron enseguida lo que quería decir.

—Gabriel, no puedo permitir que viajes al futuro—le dijo Ana.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo?

Gabriel estaba ahora tan cerca de Ana que podía tocarla. Amelia consideró saltar encima de él e intentar quitarle el arma, pero en ese momento disparó el revolver e instintivamente se dio la vuelta y se agachó cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Gabriel había cogido el bolso de Ana y estaba sacando de él un transpondedor. Amelia echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio el hueco en el techo donde había impactado la bala.

—Gabriel, escucha, no sabes lo que estás haciendo—empezó a decir Ana, pero Gabriel se había alejado de ellas y estaba ajustándose la correa en la muñeca, mientras seguía apuntándolas con la pistola que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—He hecho mi investigación, ¿sabes? —Había encendido el transpondedor y ahora estaba usando el botón lateral para buscar el destino—. No podía arriesgarme a acabar en la cárcel accidentalmente.

Amelia se dio cuenta de que la oportunidad para hacer algo se estaba escapando, y empezó a avanzar hasta él lentamente, pero entonces vio aparecer a Carlos y Luisita por la puerta.

Gabriel estaba tan concentrado en el aparato que tenía en su mano, mirando de reojo a Ana y a Amelia, que no les escuchó entrar. Luisita avanzó con pequeños pero apresurados pasos y, cogiendo su arma preferida, una silla, le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda.

Aunque esta vez su víctima no perdió el conocimiento, el ataque tuvo el efecto deseado. Gabriel cayó al suelo y el arma se escapó de su mano, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Intentó arrastrarse a cogerlo, pero Carlos fue más rápido. Se tiró al suelo, alcanzando el revolver antes que su hermano y apuntándole con él.

—¡No, Carlos! —gritó Ana.

Gabriel levantó las dos manos, aparentemente rindiéndose, pero su cara decía otra cosa. En su mano izquierda aún estaba el transpondedor, y estaba preparado para viajar.

—No lo hagas, Gabriel—le dijo Carlos, que aún estaba en el suelo, con el arma a menos de un metro del pecho de su hermano.

—No eres capaz de dispararme, hermanito—le respondió con un tono de burla.

Gabriel estaba moviendo el pulgar buscando el botón para viajar. Ana empezó a correr hacia él, pero antes de llegar un nuevo disparo se escuchó en el salón.

Amelia se acercó temblando. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos hermanos, pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Gabriel tumbado boca arriba, con una mancha roja cubriendo su camisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack del capítulo "mmm whatcha’ say"


	8. No te quedes indefinidamente en una época pasada

Los vecinos habían alertado a las autoridades al escuchar el primer disparo y la policía llegó a los pocos minutos, encontrando el cadáver de Gabriel en el salón de la casa de los de la Vega yaciendo en el suelo.

Aquellos minutos fueron suficientes para que Ana les explicara a todos los presentes la versión que les debían dar a la policía cuando les interrogaran. 

Las tres mujeres testificaron a favor de Carlos. Contaron cómo estaban en su casa porque él les había pedido ayuda con su hermano, después de su ataque de enajenación, pero que, al verlas, Gabriel se había vuelto loco y las había acusado de venir del futuro. Había usado el revólver para amenazarlas y Carlos no había tenido más remedio que salir en su defensa

Esa era una versión que, por la mayor parte, era cierta, y no les costó mantenerla consistente entre los cuatro involucrados. Debido a los eventos que habían transpirado antes del incidente y que eran conocidos por múltiples personas, los investigadores aceptaron que los sucesos habían ocurrido tal cual los describieron los testigos, y le dejaron libre.

Días después de la tragedia, una vez pasada la conmoción inicial, Ana y Nieves tuvieron que volver al presente para lidiar con las consecuencias de la muerte de Gabriel. Dejaron atrás temporalmente sus personajes usando la excusa de que necesitaban un tiempo con sus familias.

—Ya me estoy temiendo todo el papeleo que me va a tocar hacer—les contó Ana, que ya estaba junto con su compañera en el callejón de detrás del hotel—. Tendré que presentar los hechos a mis superiores y probablemente al consejo internacional del tiempo. Volveremos en cuanto tomen una decisión.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser? —preguntó Luisita, que había ido con ellas y con Amelia— ¿Desaparecéis y volvéis a aparecer al instante?

—No exactamente. La calibración de una máquina del tiempo tiene que ser muy precisa y normalmente es imposible calibrarla al segundo, a no ser que se trate de una fecha concreta ya estudiada. Normalmente damos un margen de seguridad de unas semanas, así que aproximadamente ese será el tiempo que tardemos en volver.

La inspectora desapareció junto con su compañera, y la vida en la plaza de los frutos fue volviendo paulatinamente a la normalidad.

Carlos, por su parte, heredó todo el dinero de Gabriel, y en él recayó la obligación de corregir lo que había hecho su hermano durante los últimos seis años.

Lo primero que hizo fue acordar la transacción de La Estrella de vuelta a Benigna Castro, la anterior propietaria, realizando la venta por un precio simbólico. También vendió la casa de los de la Vega para trasladarse de nuevo al pueblo donde habían vivido hasta que se mudaron de nuevo a Madrid.

Doña Ascensión por supuesto no vio bien nada de esto, pero Don Carlos no le dio más opción y se tuvo que volver a la casa familiar.

Estos gestos no hicieron más que añadir al misterio de la muerte de Gabriel de la Vega, las circunstancias de la cual eran objeto de chismorreos por todo el barrio. La familia Gómez, sin embargo, no encontró más que buenas palabras para Carlos después de que él mismo pagase la multa que habían recibido de uno de los inspectores que había comprado Gabriel. Eso fue, en sus palabras, su manera de reparar parte del daño que había causado su hermano.

En cuanto a Luisita y Amelia, la rutina volvió a sus vidas.

Amelia siguió trabajando en el hotel y actuando en el King’s. De alguna forma, también se volvió una habitual en la casa de los Gómez, donde era invitada frecuentemente a cenar o a comer con ellos.

Luisita solía quedarse observando a su familia interactuar con novia, a la que siempre trataban con cariño como si fuese parte de ella. Era al presenciar esas escenas que la necesidad de contarle a su familia todo sobre su relación con Amelia se volvía más fuerte, pero aquel impulso era rápidamente cortado al acordarse que su novia tendría que marcharse en algún momento.

Cuando eso pasaba, la mirada de Luisita se desviaba hacia Amelia, sus pensamientos visibles en su cara. La sonrisa del Amelia también se tornaba triste al reconocer lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero no decía nada.

En ningún momento durante aquellas semanas sacó ninguna de las dos el tema de la despedida. Había un acuerdo tácito entre ellas de no mencionar felicidad, de disfrutar de lo que tenían sin dejar que el futuro les amargase.

En su lugar, Luisita y Amelia pasaban todo el tiempo que tenían disponible a solas. Desde aquel beso en la oficina, habían intentado buscar cada momento que tenían para encontrarse. Se veían en el King’s después de cerrar, Luisita se colaba en la habitación de Amelia en el hotel y aprovechaban cuando ninguno de los numerosos familiares de Luisita estaba en su casa.

Y en cada uno de aquellos encuentros, Luisita se quedaba a con la sensación de que necesitaba más.

No sabía exactamente lo que significaba “más”, especialmente entre dos mujeres, pero sí sabía que lo deseaba con más fuerza cada día.

Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en proponerle a Amelia pasar la noche juntas, nuevas dudas venían a su mente. Tenía miedo a no hacer lo que ella quería, a no saber cómo comportarse, a hacerlo mal. Y, además, Amelia venía del futuro. ¿Y si en el futuro se hacían las cosas de forma diferente?

Luisita quiso confiar sus dudas a Amelia, pero nunca parecía encontrar el momento adecuado. Y mientras tanto, poco a poco los días fueron pasando.

Una mañana, cuando Amelia estaba de regreso al hotel después de su desayuno con Luisita en el Asturiano, se encontró de frente con la inspectora López, que acababa de llegar y aún tenía la maleta en la mano.

—An… ¡Natalia! —alcanzó a decir Amelia. Llevaba días sin pensar en ella y desde luego no se esperaba verla allí esa mañana.

—Hola, Amelia, acabo de llegar, iba a dejar la maleta en el cuarto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas, y de ella emergió Carlos. Ana se dio la vuelta al escuchar el ruido, y los dos parecieron sorprendidos de verse.

—Natalia.

—Carlos. Pensé que habías vendido el hotel.

—Así es—le confirmó Carlos—. Solo he venido unos días porque tengo aún que recoger algunas cosas, pero me vuelvo mañana.

Ana asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, nosotras…también nos volvemos mañana.

—¿Mañana? —Se escuchó la voz de Luisita, que había entrado por la puerta.

Amelia giró y vio a Luisita alternando su mirada entre ella y Ana, con la boca aún abierta, pero sin decir nada más.

Ana miró a su alrededor y les indico a todos que pasaran al despacho, donde comenzó a explicarles el resultado de su viaje.

—Y después de analizar la secuencia cuántica hemos llegado a la conclusión que la muerte de Gabriel no afecta de forma significante la línea temporal. Aún sin la intervención de Hugo, lo más probable es que Gabriel hubiese muerto en alguna otra circunstancia—concluyó Ana.

—Eso quiere decir que…—comenzó a decir Amelia.

—Hemos dado la investigación por concluida—completó la frase la inspectora—y ahora solo tenemos que presentar nuestra dimisión en nuestros trabajos y explicar que nos vamos. Tú puedes decir que vuelves con tu familia a Zaragoza.

—Está bien, iré a informarle a Domingo—y sin decir más salió del despacho seguida de Luisita.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio en la recepción, mientras los huéspedes iban y venían, sin saber que decir. Ninguna se había preparado para esto.

—Antes había venido a preguntarte si podías pasarte por el King’s después de cerrar—dijo al fin Luisita, de nuevo evitando sacar el tema que habían esquivado durante las últimas semanas.

Amelia asintió, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de que por dentro sentía que se estaba muriendo.

—Claro que sí, Luisita. Allí estaré.

Se despidieron, y Amelia volvió al trabajo, aunque fue incapaz de concentrarse en todo el día. Se dio cuenta de que había albergado la esperanza de que el momento de irse no llegara nunca. No creía que estuviese haciendo mal a nadie y estaba segura de que si su presencia allí disturbara la línea temporal Ana misma lo hubiera visto cuando fue al presente.

Al final de su turno, después de haberle dado vueltas durante horas, resolvió pedirle a Ana que la permitiese quedarse, pero al llegar a su habitación pudo oír voces que venían de dentro.

—Ana—Amelia reconoció la voz de Carlos—, por favor, piénsatelo. Si te vienes conmigo podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione. Y tu presencia aquí no cambiaría nada, solo seríamos nosotros dos.

—Carlos, por favor. No me lo pidas. Sabes que no puedo.

—Tan solo prométeme que lo pensarás.

Amelia escuchó los pasos de Carlos acercarse a la puerta y se apartó del camino. Él se sorprendió al verla, pero tan solo la saludó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Cuando entró al cuarto, Ana estaba se había sentado en la cama.

—¿Has escuchado todo? —le preguntó al verla.

Amelia asintió, sentándose a su lado.

—Me ha pedido que me vaya con él. Pero no puedo.

—Pero sí que le quieres, ¿verdad?

Ana sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy una idiota, Amelia.

—No, no eres una idiota—le dijo Amelia, poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga—. Eres humana.

Ana sonrió apreciando el apoyo de Amelia. Se dio cuenta entonces que la misma inspectora tenía que hacer el mismo sacrificio, y no podía pedirle que hiciera una excepción por ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Luisita? —le preguntó Ana, cómo si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Me voy a despedir de ella esta noche—y añadió mirando a su amiga—. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Carlos.

Ana asintió y se fue a buscarle, mientras que Amelia se quedó sola, pensando en su última noche con Luisita.

—No abras los ojos aún.

—Me voy a matar, Luisita—le dijo Amelia mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras del camerino con los ojos cerrados.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo—le dijo dándole la mano a Amelia, aunque casi fue peor, y la vedette casi se resbala en el último escalón.

Una vez superado el obstáculo, la guio hasta la oficina.

—Ya—le dijo en cuanto estuvo en posición. 

Amelia miró a su alrededor y dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Y todo esto?

Luisita había preparado una cena con velas y vino incluidos que había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Quería hacer algo especial. ¿Te gusta?

Como respuesta, Amelia simplemente posó sus manos sobre su cuello y la besó suavemente. 

—Había pensado—le dijo Luisita manteniendo el contacto y pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de su novia—que podríamos pasar esta noche juntas. Yo le he dicho a mi madre que me quedo a dormir con María. 

Amelia entendió la insinuación de Luisita, pero su respuesta no fue la que había esperado. Separándose ligeramente de ella le dijo:

—Yo no puedo hacerte esto, Luisita. No sabiendo que me voy mañana.

—Pero si yo quiero—insistió Luisita, sintiendo que la necesidad que tenía de estar con ella finalmente superando al miedo que había tenido todos los días anteriores.

Amelia volvió a negar con la cabeza, y apoyando su frente con la suya, le dijo:

—Si paso esta noche contigo no voy a ser capaz de irme.

—¿Y eso sería algo malo? —preguntó Luisita con una sonrisa.

Amelia no contestó. No hacía falta. Las dos sabían que no podía ser. Luisita levantó la vista para ver como las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar y a cubrir el rostro de Amelia. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Amelia, secando las lágrimas con su pulgar.

—No llores—le dijo con un susurro—. No quiero que sea así como nos despidamos.

—Es que siento que he sido muy injusta contigo. Fui muy egoísta al empezar algo contigo sabiendo que me tendría que ir, y tú no te lo mereces.

—Amelia, Amelia, escucha—le dijo, intentando que su novia la mirase a los ojos—. No digas eso, porque lo que has hecho ha sido enseñarme la relación más bonita que he tenido en mi vida, y necesito que sepas que yo no me arrepiento de nada. De nada. No cambiaría todo lo que hemos vivido por nada del mundo. ¿Entiendes?

Amelia asintió emocionada.

—Yo tampoco, Luisita. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y no me voy a olvidar nunca de lo nuestro.

Para el final de la conversación, las dos estaban llorando, y Luisita intentó relajar el ambiente.

—Bueno, no vamos a ponernos tristes ahora—le dijo secándose sus propias lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa. Sirvió dos copas de vino, y dándole una de ellas, le propuso brindar por ellas y por su historia.

Pasaron el resto de la noche entre besos y caricias, bailando sin música y riendo hasta caer agotadas. Era poco antes del amanecer cuando Luisita se quedó dormida. Amelia le pasó una manta por encima, y dándole un suave beso en la frente, se despidió con un último “te quiero” y volvió al hotel.

Amelia terminó de meter todas sus cosas en la maleta. No tenía mucho, se había venido sin nada y prácticamente lo único que había comprado eran sus trajes de vedette. No se imaginaba que le fueran a dejar quedarse con nada de todas maneras. Probablemente tendría que entregar todas sus cosas del pasado que irían a una empresa especializada en disfrazar a los viajeros del tiempo.

Aún así, lo más importante se lo dejaba en Madrid. Amelia se preguntó cuándo dejaría de recordar la voz de Luisita. Se preguntó si pasarían meses, años o décadas antes de volverse incapaz de invocar su rostro en su mente, y por cuánto tiempo su risa la acompañaría por las noches antes de dormirse.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y estaba cerrando la maleta cuando entró Manolita en el cuarto.

—Me ha dicho Luisita que te vas.

—Así es, Manolita.

—¿No ibas a decirnos adiós?

—Es que ha sido todo muy repentino.

—Bueno, espero que no sea porque has estado mal aquí.

—Todo lo contrario, Manolita, si supieras lo difícil que se me hace dejar este sitio.

—Bueno, ojalá vengas a visitarnos, porque nosotros también te hemos cogido mucho cariño.

—Ojalá—le respondió Amelia, emocionada, dándole un último abrazo a Manolita.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí—dijo Ana al llegar al fondo del callejón, soltando su maleta.

—Sí—respondió Amelia intentando que su voz se hiciese paso a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Preparada?

Amelia no contestó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se acordó de la primera vez que había estado ahí. Quién le hubiera dicho entonces que esas calles se convertirían en su verdadero hogar.

Ana miró a Nieves que había ido con ellas:

—Nieves, ¿puedes ir tú primero? Ahora vamos nosotras.

Su compañera asintió, se ajustó el transpondedor y desapareció a los pocos segundos.

—¿No viene Luisita? —le preguntó Ana una vez que Nieves hubo ido.

Amelia negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas otra vez luchando por salir ante la mención de su novia.

—Nos despedimos anoche. Hacerlo ahora hubiese sido demasiado difícil.

—Ya…—Su tono sugería que sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando Amelia, y ésta no pudo evitar notar que Carlos tampoco estaba ahí.

Ana emitió un largo suspiró, y extendiendo una mano, le dijo:

—Amelia, dame tu enciclopedia.

Amelia se extrañó ante la petición de la inspectora, pero obedeció. Tan pronto como las gafas tocaron la palma de su mano, Ana uso la otra para romperlas por la mitad.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Amelia no pudo contener un grito al ver su enciclopedia partida en dos en la mano de la inspectora.

—Ahora eres una más aquí, viviendo sin saber que va a pasar mañana.

Amelia la miró con la boca ligeramente descolgada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Quieres decir…? ¿Me puedo quedar?

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo obligarte a que vuelvas al presente. Yo no puedo quedarme, tengo responsabilidades, gente a la que rendir cuenta. Siempre ha sido así y lo acepto. Pero tú no tienes nada por lo que volver, y tampoco vas a cambiar el futuro si te quedas aquí—la inspectora desvió la mirada—. Y yo necesito que algún bien salga de todo esto.

—Pero… ¿y las reglas?

Ana la miró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Ya nos hemos saltado todas las reglas, qué más da una más—le dijo, y después añadió—: Yo te dejaré fuera de mi informe, y Nieves tampoco hablará, no te preocupes.

Por fin creyéndose que eso estaba pasando, saltó a los brazos de su amiga, estrechándola con los brazos.

—Gracias, Ana, gracias.

—Tan solo prométeme que vas a aprovechar y a ser feliz aquí—Amelia asintió rápidamente, sin dudar que el futuro que le aguardaba era la mejor parte de su vida—. Aunque te esperan tiempos difíciles.

—Ya—admitió Amelia—, algo he leído sobre los ochenta. Me alejaré de las hombreras—añadió con una pequeña risa. La sensación de alivio parecía haberla dejado más ligera y libre que nunca.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Supongo que esta es la despedida—le dijo Amelia.

—Sí. Quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando vuelva al presente te veo en algún periódico, saliendo como vedette.

Amelia se imaginó la idea de ser reconocida como artista, pero entonces un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza: Luisita. Ella aún pensaba que se había ido. Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar que estaría sufriendo aún.

—Luisita—le dijo a Ana—. Tengo que ir a verla.

—Claro, ve—dijo inmediatamente la inspectora—. Ve a buscarla.

Amelia cogió su maleta y se dirigió hacia la calle. Se dio la vuelta en el último momento, y vio a Ana dedicándole una última sonrisa, antes de desaparecer.

Sentada en el camerino del King’s, con la cabeza cerca del espejo, Luisita estaba volviendo a repasar el maquillaje. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Esta vez no había terminado aún cuando una nueva lágrima traicionera se escapó de nuevo de su ojo, corriendo libre por su mejilla.

Luisita se dio por vencida. Había decidido superar eso con dignidad, pero por mucho que intentaba apartar a Amelia de su mente, ésta siempre volvía, junto con el torrente de emociones que la acompañaban.

Aunque hubiese sido capaz de aplicar el maquillaje, su nariz estaba enrojecida y su cara hinchada. Claramente no estaba en situación de atender al público ese día.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y se giró con pesadez con intención de pedirle a María o a Miguel que por favor la dejasen sola.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada no vio a ninguno de los dos, y en su lugar vio la silueta de Amelia dibujándose en el marco de la puerta, de pie con la maleta aún en la mano. Luisita tuvo que parpadear aún un par de veces para asegurarse de que no era un espejismo.

—Qué…—alcanzó a decir Luisita, casi sin voz.

—Al final me quedo—dijo Amelia, dejando la maleta en el suelo.

El cerebro de Luisita trabajó para intentar comprender lo que significaba aquello. Y sin saber cómo había llegado siquiera hasta allí, se encontró abrazando y besando a Amelia en medio del camerino, estrechándola con sus brazos intentando asegurarse de que era ella y estaba allí. Para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que el final haya sido satisfactorio, aunque es evidente que 9 temporadas de Bones no me han hecho buena escribiendo crimen jaja.
> 
> De nuevo muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha comentado y me ha animado a continuar.
> 
> Si alguien quiere contactarme, estoy en twitter en @alcoyanazo.
> 
> A continuación, un pequeño epílogo para cerrar la historia.


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops, accidentalmente le he dado a Amelia todo lo que se merece

**Madrid, 1978**

Amelia estaba en el entresueño cuando empezó a notar unos labios posándose por su cuello, luego su cara y, finalmente, su frente.

—Hora de levantarse—le susurró Luisita al oído.

Amelia hizo un ruido de queja y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Pudo escuchar la risa de Luisita mientras ésta se levantaba de la cama, que fue seguida por un “vamos, perezosa.”

—¿Tenemos que ir tan pronto? —dijo Amelia, con la voz aún ronca.

—Sí, que mis padres nos están esperando para desayunar y les prometí que llevaríamos los churros. Y ya sabes que ellos se levantan siempre pronto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Amelia apartó las mantas y se incorporó. Miró a la cama que estaba al lado, la cual no habían usado desde que se mudaron a aquel piso, donde había dejado la ropa con la que había actuado la noche anterior.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo, pero por fin había conseguido suficiente trabajo de vedette como para poder dejar su trabajo en el hotel. Aunque eso no suponía llegar menos cansada de trabajar, subirse al escenario casi todas las noches era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero a pesar de que ese era con el que había llegado a 1975, un sueño más importe se le había cumplido.

En los últimos años, Luisita y ella ya habían pasado por tantos malos momentos como buenos. Desde discusiones y malentendidos, a problemas con la justicia. Y aunque Amelia era ahora una más de la familia Gómez, al principio no resultó fácil la relación con ellos cuando les dijeron a los padres de Luisita que estaban juntas.

Aun así, nada de aquello le importaba Amelia. Si algo tenía claro era que el peor día con Luisita era mejor que cualquier día sin ella. 

—¿Qué miras? —le dijo Luisita, que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

Sin darse cuenta, Amelia se había quedado embelesada mirándola. Alargó una mano hacia Luisita, que ésta cogió, y la acercó hacia sí.

—Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy.

Luisita sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Anda, tonta, ve vistiéndote—le dijo volviendo a levantarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gómez, ya estaba toda la familia sentada alrededor de la mesa, con el chocolate preparado.

—¡Hola! —saludó Amelia, por encima de los gritos de los hermanos de Luisita.

—Ah, Amelia, Luisita, por fin habéis llegado—les dijo Manolita cogiendo los churros de las manos de su hija.

—Bueno, mamá, que tampoco es tan tarde—protestó Luisita.

—Que no lo decía por eso, Luisita. Anda, sentaos que ya está listo todo.

Amelia tomó asiento al lado de Manolín y Luisita se sentó enfrente suya.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa esta mañana? —le dijo Amelia a Manolín al ver que estaba inusualmente callado.

—Nada—le respondió aún con la cabeza agachada—. Es una chica.

—Bueno, a lo mejor yo te puedo dar algún consejo.

—No, qué más da. Si yo creo que lo mío con ella es imposible.

—Pues yo soy una experta en amores imposibles—le dijo Amelia, y le guiñó el ojo a Luisita, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

Luisita y Amelia se dedicaron la clase de sonrisa cómplice que comparten dos personas que tienen un secreto que nadie más sabe.

Amelia había limitado los detalles de su vida de antes de 1975 a lo mínimo, mezclando verdad y mentira, pero sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. En algún punto, ella misma había empezado a ver su vida anterior como algo lejano, casi como si le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona.

El padre de Luisita entonces interrumpió para hablar a todos los presentes.

—Bueno, cómo ya sabéis, hoy hemos querido desayunar todos juntos para celebrar que por fin mi hija y mi yerna—como solía referirse a Amelia—han dejado de ser perseguidas por la ley—esto fue recibido con aplausos—. Yo sé que el camino que habéis tenido que recorrer no ha sido fácil, y yo sé que en su momento yo tampoco supe entenderlo, pero un amor como el vuestro se merece poder ser público y que nadie os señale por ello.

Marcelino se empezó a emocionarse, y Luisita se acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Amelia se acordó de las dificultades que había tenido Marcelino para aceptar lo suyo con Luisita, y apreció aún más aquellas palabras.

Pronto volvieron todos a la normalidad, entre risas y comentarios jocosos, y Amelia pensó que todo lo que había querido siempre lo tenía allí mismo en ese momento.


End file.
